


R U Mine?

by writingdeluerann



Series: It’s Gonna Take More Than A Heart To Save Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, First Time, High School, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are two best friends who come from very wealthy families. As such they have spent most of their life very sheltered with only the walls of their family’s mansions to keep them company. Their lives are boring and surrounded by the same routine, but all that changes on New Year's Eve when they decide to go to a friend’s party and they meet two guys who will change their lives forever.</p><p>Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)<br/>Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is one of my first attempts at fan fiction although I am a writer. All feedback is welcome! I got the idea for this from R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys. It is the song I am addicted too right now. Oh yeah a small warning for alcohol and drug use, but nothing major. Oh yeah and smut in this chapter Chow :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All situations and how people are presented in this work is based solely on my imagination and do not depict how they actually are. I do not own One Direction and am not affiliated with them in anyway.

**Liam’s POV**

  
It started on a Monday. The past week had gone relatively the same as any week. There were no surprises or special events. There was just the same old boring routine of wake up, school, come home, sleep; over and over again. Looking back on it now I know I was doomed from the start, but I don’t think I realized till now how doomed I was. Laying here on this dirt filled floor missing the body that was once the heat next to me makes me see. It makes me realize how doomed I was from the moment I saw his face or from the moment we both saw their faces is what I should say because this is Harry’s story just as much as it is mine. By the way I’m Liam. Harry’s beside me now looking just as confused with his curls all over the place in an ‘I defiantly just got fucked fashion’, but the cold air that is all around us isn’t all bad. Of course we miss the soft lips that were once tracing kisses down our necks and of course we miss the wild nights that at one point may have seemed outrageous. We miss it all, but somehow all we can do is smile. Even though we’re left in this unknown hotel room with only their scent to remind us we smile because maybe one day they’ll be ours.

 

It’s rather rude of me to start at the end or our story or the present. If I’m going to tell the story I should start from the beginning. So like I said it started on a Monday or Dooms Day as I call it. It started out as a regular day. It was New Year’s Eve and me and Harry were now officially a few months away from graduating and going to start UNI in the fall. Our parents had long past picked out our Flat that we would be staying in as both of us came from rather wealthy families so staying in a small dorm was never an option for us. Our parents made it perfectly clear that no sons of theirs would be staying in a place like that when they could be staying somewhere much better. It really would have not been a big deal, but who were we to complain? A free, very large flat for just two lads who were off to UNI was more than we could have asked for. We were both afraid that as prestige and sheltering as our families were they would have made us stay at home. So when the day came that they gave us keys to our new flat we were more than happy because now we could start doing everything we couldn’t do growing up.

 

We had high hopes, but the problem was that because of how sheltered our families kept us most nights in our new flat were spent twiddling our thumbs trying to figure out what to do. We would watch crap telly for a while then give up and play footy, but Harry is very bad at it so that usually went nowhere. Then we would try and resort back to all the many things our families taught us growing up. We would try and read one of the many books our parents had furnished for us. We swam until our bodies were wrinkly. We studied our school work until it seemed like the words became tattooed on our foreheads. We did everything until we both ended up silent on the couch looking at crap telly again. We weren’t actually paying attention to it, but were merely looking. I almost dozed off until Harry got up and turned off the tv plopping down in the chair that was across from me.

 

“Liam do you know what day it is?”

 

I sat up a bit straighter from where I was willing my body out of the sleep that it would be in if I didn’t get up and answered him.

 

“It’s a Monday and it is 9:25 p.m. if we’re being technical”

 

He stood up rustling his curls. He let out a sigh rolling his eyes dramatically before responding.

 

“See Liam that is what’s wrong with us. We’re so lame we don’t even realize it’s New Year’s Eve.”

 

I took out my phone not really believing him until I looked at the day and it read ‘December 31’. It was New Years Eve.

 

“So it is. I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“I know” Harry said leaning back into the couch “Neither did I until I got a text from Niall asking what we were doing”

I was still staring at my phone not knowing how we could have let New Year’s Eve slip our minds when Harry got another text. I didn’t know who it was, but I assumed it was Niall. It was confirmed by the twinkle in Harry’s eye when he looked at me and stood up as if he was going to make a declaration.

“We’re going out Liam”

“Wait we’re what?”

“Going Out” Harry said again.

I had heard him perfectly clear the first time. I just couldn’t understand the words that were coming out his mouth. We had never gone “Out” a day in our lives. The most “Out” we ever got were at supervised family functions or at one of the many other events that only the wealthy families seemed to attend. We couldn’t go “out”.

“Harry we can’t go out our parents would never-”

“Our parents aren’t here Liam! What are they gonna do ground us?”

“They could take the keys for the flat and force us to move back in with them locking us into our rooms until we turn old and gray.”

“That is highly illogical. Plus it’s just a night out. They can’t kill us over a night out especially since we don’t live with them anymore.”

“Yea, but what about school…We still have to study for finals and graduation. There in a couple months.”

“Liam we know everything and if I look at those books one more time my eyes are going to bleed.”

“So you can never study enough...I’ll go get our book”

I stood up heading toward the study where our books were, but was stopped when Harry got in front of me not letting me through.

“No Liam we are not studying. No more excuses. It’s just a night out with Niall. He’s not gonna bite.”

Harry was right. It was just one night out. What could one night out do? Soon enough it would be the New Year then we would be back home as if nothing ever happened. Nothing could go wrong right? I let out a sigh and relaxed my shoulders in defeat. Harry knew he won this argument because he got the biggest grin on his face before I spoke and it grew even bigger after.

“So where are we going?”

“Niall’s having a party at his place and he wants us to come.”

“I didn’t know Niall lived alone?”

“He doesn’t he said his parents are gone for New Year’s Eve and he is throwing a house party.”

“Is that safe? Like will he get in trouble? I don’t want him getting into-”

“Stop over thinking it Liam. We are going to that party even if I have to drag you out myself!”

“But I don’t have anything to wear?” I said looking at Harry’s green eyes, but I knew it was no use. We were going to that party.

___

“I blame you Harry” I said turning down yet another street that I didn’t recognize and none of which that looked like Niall’s.

It was 10: 15 now. We planned on leaving a bit earlier, but we got caught up. I couldn’t decide on what to wear so I had ended up just going with some jeans, converses, a gray t shirt, and hoodie. Harry looked much the same although he had on his black Ramones t shirt with his converses and a hoodie. He laughed a little with his dimples showing and responded.

“Liam calm down Niall said it’s around here somewhere. He said we would know it when we see it”

And as if on cue I turned on another nameless street and saw immediately the house that I knew was Niall’s. There were cars everywhere and people were outside walking into his house, out of his house, or just mingling outside. I stopped the car a few houses down because that’s as close as we could get. When we got out I couldn’t understand why I hadn’t heard the party even though I couldn’t see it. We were like two houses down from his and I could hear the music loud and clear like we were standing in the middle of it all. I was still taking in everything when Harry spoke obviously excited.

“I think tonight’s going to be epic!”

“It’s certainly gonna be something” I said nervously. Harry seemed to notice and stopped as we were nearly there. He looked me straight into my eyes and spoke.

“Liam you’re my best friend. I know you have a tendency to worry and over think things, but tonight we are just gonna let go. It is just one night. We can go back to being our boring selves tomorrow, but tonight we are just gonna party ok? Can you do that?”

I took a deep breath and responded, “ok we’re going to party and I’m not gonna over think it.”

“Exactly” Harry said smiling at me and we walked up the stairs and into Niall’s house.

As we entered we were greeted with the sound of music blasting in our ears and the endless sea of bodies that seemed to be there. I didn’t understand how so many people could fit into this small space, but yet here we were. We squeezed our way through until we got to empty furniture and were pushed down more than we actually willingly sat down. Immediately we were surrounded by girls who you could tell was already pissed and it wasn’t even 12 yet.

There was a tall brunette with much too large breast leaning on my shoulder and trying to sweet talk me, but she was so wasted her words just ended up slurring together. Harry was in the same boat although the girl that was beside him was a blonde and although I could tell that he wasn’t interested his normal talking can come off as flirting and she was enjoying whatever conversation she assumed they were having. Harry was also more outgoing than I was so it wasn’t strange to me when the blonde that was now attached to him was trying her best to kiss him, but to no avail. He turned to me shooting me the ‘save me’ look, but I just shrugged apologetically because the brunette was still by my side and I couldn’t get rid of her either. It seemed like we would be destined to sit on this couch till the party ended when we heard a voice from behind.

“Now look who decided to show up.”

We turned around to find Niall behind us. His blonde hair was hidden somewhat under a New Year’s Eve snapback. He took a sip of the beer he had in his hand finishing it before dropping it and speaking again. He spoke loudly so that we could hear him over the music.

“Didn’t think you would come? Want a beer?”

We both stood up instantly and followed him into the small kitchen and out the back door where it was a bit quieter. All the beer and alcohol were outside in coolers. There weren’t many people out here other than a few couples so Niall got us both beers and we stood outside letting the breeze hit us as we talked a bit.

“Thanks for saving us” Harry spoke after taking a sip of his beer. He fixed his curls and took another sip.

“S’cool…shower of cunts are already pissed.” He took a sip and continued, “Plus Liam looked like he was gonna explode if he sat there one more minute.”

“Thought she was gonna rape me or something…Did you see her boobs they were huge. Thought she was gonna knock me out with em.”

We all laughed at that. We didn’t stay out there too much longer as the cold night air was starting to get to us so we finished our beers, grabbed another one, and went back inside.

The music seemed even louder now that we were back inside and Niall’s house seemed a little more crowded. I was beginning to panic when I heard Harry whisper to me before we entered the sea of bodies.

“Don’t over think it. Just let go.”

I nodded my head and followed him into the middle of the crowd and we both began to sway and grind with the sea of bodies to the music. Neither me nor Harry could dance, but it didn’t matter as we were pressed flesh to flesh with other people. I was actually beginning to have fun and so was Harry as the smile on his face grew as his curls moved with him as he danced. My body was beginning to relax and I closed my eyes as I began to really get into the sounds flowing from the speakers and into my ears. We were both in our own world dancing to the music when I felt someone get behind me and separate Harry’s back from mine. I opened my eyes and turned around and stopped instantly speechless.

I was greeted with a pair of caramel brown eyes that never seemed to end as I looked into them. He had black hair that was in a perfect quiff and he had on a white t shirt. As I looked down I could see that both his arms were covered in tattoos and even his ears had plugs. He just looked back at me as I stared at him. It wasn’t until I reached his eyes again that I saw the grin plastered on his face that radiated with confidence. It was then that I knew why. I had just checked out this stranger and he knew it. I began to panic a little and looked over his shoulder to see if I could find Harry because maybe he could make sense of this, but when I saw him I knew he wouldn’t be of much help either. Harry had is hands on some nameless boys hips and they were grinding each other like this wasn’t a dance floor. I couldn’t really see the boy from the back, but I could see his hair was in a fringe and that just like my stranger he was covered in tattoos also. As I continued to look I realized that Harry was a lost cause and turned back to my stranger who was still there with his hands on my hips. His thumbs were lightly rubbing the exposed flesh from under my shirt and it made a shiver go down my spine that felt really good. I knew that he knew because his smile grew as he felt me go momentarily weak from his touch. It was then that he pulled me closer to the point that we were chest to chest and I could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke to me sending yet another chill down my spine.

“I’m Zayn” he said in the sexiest voice I ever heard.

He pulled back from me enough to see my face and it was then that I spoke voice cracking a bit.

“I’m… Li…Liam.”

He smiled and pulled me closer and we began dancing to the music again like we had not just met 10 seconds ago.

___

**Harry’s POV**

I couldn’t remember when this stranger slipped between me and Liam. Maybe it was because of the amount of drinks I had consumed already or maybe it was me embracing my own philosophy of ‘letting go’ I didn’t know. All I knew was that the piercing blue eyes that were on me right now were all I was worried about so we continued to dance grinding into each other in a way that was more than tasteful. His hands that were once on my shoulders were now traveling up and down my body remembering every crease it seemed. He tugged and pulled lightly on my shirt making our bodies get even closer than what they already were. My hands that were once on his hips traveled down to his bum and I squeezed it. He didn’t mind because he smiled up at me and it was then that I saw how blue his eyes were. It was as if I could see everything in the blue eyes that were staring back at me.

As I looked at him I got a tingle in my stomach that I had never experienced before. I didn’t know what to make of it because it seemed to scream a warning. His eyes although looking like that of an angel wore a warning on them. I knew at that moment as we were in the sea of bodies dancing the night away that I was doomed because although he looked like danger with all his tattoos and plugs in his ear. I couldn’t get over the way his fringe was stuck to his face from sweat and how sexy it looked to me. I couldn’t get over this tiny pull that was in the pit of my stomach that said that all this was meant to be. I just couldn’t so I stared down into those blue oceans of eyes and he looked back up to mine and as I looked he got the biggest smirk on his face as if he could read my mind. It was like he could see the internal debate that was going on in my head. It was like he knew how I was doomed. How in this moment there was no way I could refuse him. So he looked into my green eyes and as if knowing it was the right moment he pulled me down by the top of my shirt and kissed me fiercely.

It was like our lips fit perfectly together. He pressed his to mine and we found a natural rhythm instantly. It seemed even he was surprised by this because he hesitated for a moment but soon regained his rhythm and confidence. He lightly bit my bottom lip and I got weak at his dangerous touch. It was then that he deepened the kiss and his hands became entangled in my curls. My hands were now back on his hips and were lightly touching exposed skin as I pulled him closer. The kiss just kept getting deeper and deeper despite the fact we were in a sea of bodies on a dance floor. It seemed not to matter to him because we just continued to kiss with our tongues becoming entangled at some point. I didn’t think the kiss would ever end, but at some point we both needed air so he bit my lip one last time before pulling away.

I just looked at him now and he still wore the very confident smirk on his face. I was still catching my breath, but yet becoming mesmerized by his blue eyes that it caught me off guard when he pulled me down again, but this time it wasn’t to kiss. He went past my lips and whispered in my ear sending a tingle down my spine as his breath hit my neck.

“You’re a good kisser curls. What’s your name?”

“Harry” I breathe out and he smiled at me.

“Well Harry I’m Louis”

I smiled back at him and stole a peck on his lips that he blushed at after he said his name. The name that I was now making a mental note to remember _LouisLouisLouis._ My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again this time a bit louder than he had before because he wasn’t right by my ear and the music was still blasting loudly around us.

“Eager are we?” he said pulling our bodies impossibly closer again, “We have all night curls” and with that we were kissing again his hands in my curls and my hands on his hips. He deepened the kiss and it was then that I could feel the bulge that I knew was in both our pants as I could feel it as our bodies got even closer. He smirked into the kiss as if he knew what I was thinking and for some reason I knew he really did know.

So as if on cue he broke the kiss earning an involuntary moan of protest from me. At that he smiled deeper and his eyes crinkled as he did. He pecked my lips one last time and turned around and began grinding his bum all over my hard on. He knew what he was doing and I knew that I was too far gone to even protest. I just had to try really hard not cum in my pants because that wouldn’t be nice. So we continued to dance letting the music surround us and engulf in its beat.

___

As the music went on each beat of the different songs seemed to merge into one bit long song. I was so caught up in Louis very suggestive moves and my hands on his waist that when he walked a few steps in front of him I was a bit irritated, but I didn’t know why. He seemed to know this because he turned around spoke.

“Come here” he said extending his hand for me to take and I did as we walked  a literal 3 baby steps in front of us before we stopped again. It was then that he let my hand go.

“Wait here”

I just looked as he tapped whoever this other tattooed stranger was on the shoulder. He turned around and Louis whispered something to him. It was then that I saw Liam behind him and we smiled at each other. I hadn’t realized that we had been separated. It was nice to see him.

It wasn’t that much longer that Louis whispered with the other tattooed stranger that I assumed he knew. The boy had dark black hair and he was in a white t shirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that I didn’t notice. I looked at Liam silently asking if he had saw and he looked at me just as confused so I knew he hadn’t.

He placed whatever it was in Louis’ hands keeping some for himself and that is when Louis turned around and called to me.

“Come here Curls”

I walked the very very short distance and was beside him.

“Harry this is Zayn and Zayn this is Harry”

Zayn nodded his head and it was then that he grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him over. Both his and Louis hands were still in fist hiding whatever it was they had exchanged.

“Louis this is Liam and Liam this is Louis” Zayn said introducing them.

Liam smiled at Louis and extended his hand and Louis took it speaking as he did.

“Zayn you’ve managed to snag a gentleman…You should take some pointers”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Whatever Lou you’re not so nice yourself”

Louis brought his hand to his face dramatically and rolled his eyes, “Why I never?” he said and began to laugh.

We all joined in and the tension seemed to evaporate. Zayn and Louis were going back and forth arguing in a way that only mates could do so I took the time to talk to Liam because he looked like he was just as confused as I was although I was doing a better job at hiding mine.

**Liam’s POV**

Harry walked over to me now leaving Louis who was now going back and forth with Zayn. I took this time to semi panic when he reached me.

“Why did I even listen to you? They look dangerous”

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, “Liam calm down. It seemed like you were having fun 10 minutes ago when you and Zayn were all over each other.”

I began to blush a bright red and Harry smiled letting his dimples show because it was true.

“I can’t help it. Zayn is very fit.”

Harry turned around and looked at Zayn then at Louis and turned back toward me.

“Louis is fit too. His bum is so soft.”

We both laughed at that because maybe I was just over reacting. I needed to calm down and just continue to ‘let go’ and have fun. I let out a sigh and relaxed. Harry could see the tension washing away from me as we stood there.

“We’re just having fun” Harry said as he turned around and as he did he was greeted with Louis and Zayn behind us.

“Stealing curly away from me?” Louis said raising an eye brow and me and Harry both broke out laughing because that was something that would never happen. Me and Harry may have done a lot of things together, but seeing other like that would never be one of them.

“No me and Harry I best friends and flat mates.”

At that Louis and Zayn exchanged a look of pure delight that only they knew what it was. When they turned back to us they both opened their hands to reveal two very small pills in their left hands. Me and Harry looked at each other confused, but Zayn and Louis didn’t notice as they picked up one of the pills, put it into their mouths, and swallowed it. When they were down they grabbed our hands and placed the small pill in our hands.

“What’s this?”

Zayn smiled at me with his caramel eye and spoke.

“It’ll loosen you up a bit.”

“It makes everything better” Louis added staring into Harry eyes.

We were both hesitant and they could all tell as we stood there. So Louis spoke trying to ease a bit of our tension.

“It’ll be fun. Promise” He said smiling and I knew that Harry was again a lost cause as he looked into Louis eyes agreeing with him in just a look.

He nodded his head and took the small pill in his hand and looked at me. I grabbed mine and at the same time we placed it in our mouths and swallowed. Zayn and Louis both smiled and grabbed our hands. Louis leading Harry away back into the crowd and Zayn did the same whispering in my ear when we got somewhat near where Louis and Harry were dancing.

“Relax” Zayn breathed in my ear and that was all it took. I melted in his touch and we began to dance again.

___

I had long lost track of the time because now everything seemed to be a blur. The sea of bodies that at one point I could have made sense of was now as blurry as moving picture and all I could hear was the thump of the music in my chest. I had lost all sensibility and was now dancing with Zayn just as naughty as Harry had been with Louis earlier and I didn’t care. I knew this had to be the effects of whatever drug Zayn had given us, but it was ok because tonight I was letting loose. I could think about the consequences tomorrow.

Zayn seemed to notice that the drug was at a full effect now as he got more suggestive with is dancing and I liked it. He began nibbling at my ear and laying kisses down my neck as if we weren’t on a dance floor. I melted at everything he did moving my head so that he had a better angle to his kisses.

He continued to kiss me and suck at my neck until I could feel a love bite forming under where his lips were. He smiled at that and pulled away to examine his handy work. I smiled back at him because I was seeing now how beautiful he really was. It was like the drug just made him look so pretty. He had amazing cheek bones and his hair looked so sexy. If it wasn’t for all the tattoos and plugs in his ear I would have mistaken him for a male model.

“Your very fit” I heard myself say as I leaned further into his touch.

“So are you” Zayn said looking back at me.

We looked into each other’s eyes and in that moment I knew I was a goner. I knew that for some reason I would do any and everything this caramel eyed angel wanted me too. I knew that whatever happened tonight I would have no choice, but to say yes too. I didn’t know if it was the drugs or me embracing Harry’s philosophy, but one minute I was looking into Zayn’s eyes and the next minute we were kissing fiercely and he was leading me off the dance floor and into Niall’s bathroom that thank God no one was in.

The bathroom was small as he pushed me up against the wall locking the door behind us. We continued to kiss as my hands began to roam his body then became tangled in his hair. His hands were on my waist rubbing at the exposed flesh that was under my shirt. I didn’t remember ever taking off my hoodie, but it didn’t matter at the moment because Zayn pulled away from my lips and was now kissing me on my neck again.

I knew that where his lips were a new love bite would be and it didn’t matter because whatever he was doing to my neck felt really good. He continued to suck until the love bite was formed and then he began to go down my body taking off my shirt in the process.

My shirt was on the floor now as I leaned back still getting shivers at his touch. I had my eyes closed enjoying what he was doing until he got to my belt and stopped. He put a kiss right above it and stopped.

“Open your eyes. I want you to see.”

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. I smiled and he smiled back and began unbuckling my belt. He unbuttoned my pants and soon enough my pants along with my Calvin’s were at my ankles.

He looked back up to me asking for permission and I smiled at him letting him know it was ok for him to start and he did. He took the palm of his hand and began rubbing my dick. It felt so good that it took everything in me to keep looking at him and not let my head fall back in pleasure.

He did that for a bit until he licked his lips grabbing my dick as he did. He pulled back the skin revealing the head and lightly licked his tongue over it. My breathing picked up as he did this. Zayn had been looking at me the whole time he did this which made the pleasure that much greater. He pushed the head in and out of his mouth slowly and I got weak and had to grab onto the sink. He smiled around my dick and licked it one last time before pushing me all the way into his mouth and began sucking. He didn’t start off slow like I thought he would, but he went up and down sucking and licking faster and faster each time. With each up and down motion he pushed more of me into him until I felt my dick hit the back of his throat and he swallowed a little which sent me over the edge. I knew that if he continued to do that then I wouldn’t last very long at all.

I continued to look at him grabbing the sink until my knuckles were white as he still went up and down on my dick deep throating me. Each couple of bobs he would stop and stroke then would push me back into his mouth, deep throat me and swallow. He did this over and over again until all I could do was grab his hair and continue to look at him as he looked up at me. I knew I was getting really really close and he knew it too as my dick began to tighten and balls got heavy ready for release.

“I’m..I’m close..I’m gonna”

I couldn’t finish, but he seemed to understand. This didn’t make him let up though he began continually pushing my dick so far that I hit his throat and he swallowed. He did it over and over again until finally I released in his mouth and he smiled swallowing all my cum letting none spill.

When he was done I was breathing heavy and weak. He seemed to know I was weak because he got up and pulled me close to him still basically naked and began to kiss me letting me taste myself in his mouth. We only kissed for a bit longer until we were forced to stop as someone began banging on the bathroom door.

“Oi.. whoever you are you’re gonna miss the countdown” I heard Niall’s irish accent outside the door. I sighed, but pulled on my clothes.

“Lets go” Zayn said grabbing my hand, but before we left I looked at myself once over in the mirror and I looked fucked, but at the moment It didn’t matter nor did I care.

___

When we got out of the bathroom we were greeted with the sound of the countdown just now starting.

“10…9…8…” the voices yelled out and we pushed through the crowd trying to find Harry and Louis, but with all the bodies that was proving impossible.

“…7…6…5…4”

We pushed through the crowd some more until Zayn stopped as we neared a corner and just stood there. I couldn’t see why he had stopped so I went to stand by him and saw instantly why. Louis had Harry pushed into the corner and they were snogging like the world was about to end.

“…3...2…”

Zayn turned to me as every voice range out “1” and the cheers for the New Year began.

“Happy New Year” I said to him and he smiled at me grabbing my face and rubbed his thumb lightly over my cheek. We began to kiss as the cheers continued, but it seemed that at that moment we were the only people in the room. Everyone seemed to disappear and the only person I could see was Zayn, the angel who had just fell from heaven just for me.

We continued to kiss, but soon we needed air so we stopped. It was then that Zayn looked at me, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn’t place. It wasn’t the lust from earlier, but it was something more. It was something that I could feel stirring in my chest too as I continued to look at him. It seemed like we were lost in each other forever until Zayn seemed to get out of his trance and come back to reality, but something was wrong. He began to tense up and suddenly wasn’t as close as he had been before. He backed away unhooking our hands and spoke nervously.

“Um I’m sorry I gotta go” he said turning around. He left quickly grabbing Louis who was more than reluctant to go, but after a few pulls he was off Harry and they left. Zayn with a hooded expression and Louis with the same confused expression that Harry was now wearing as he approached me.

“What happened?” Harry said in front of me now.

I just looked at him trying to figure it out myself, but couldn’t so decided to just tell the truth.

“I don’t know” I spoke and suddenly the music seemed too loud and there was too many people. The once fun atmosphere was now one that I couldn’t stand and Harry could tell.

“I’m ready to go!”

Harry didn’t protest as he looked at the expression on my face. He just nodded his head and we left walking silently to my car. 


	2. Bad Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the New Year and Liam is still trying to put back together the pieces of his sane mind left from the party. So a few days pass and they think that maybe things have gone back to normal, but they find out when they go back to school that things are just gonna get weirder.
> 
> “In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
> I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
> And satisfaction feels like a distant memory”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone if you are reading then thank you. It would also be helpful if you like this so I can see who is reading. Also this chapter doesn’t have as much ‘action’ I guess as the last chapter, but it does have a bit in the middle and in the end that I think you will like. Comments are always welcome just make sure and be respectful.

**Harry’s POV**

It was a couple of days before we both physically and Liam mentally recovered from the events that happened on New Year’s Eve. We had woke up both with aching bodies from all the dancing we had done along with headaches and a massive hangover from whatever the mysterious pill that we both consumed was.

When I got up and finally looked at myself in the mirror I looked a mess, but I was happy because I could still feel the softness of Louis touch on my lips and I could still smell him on my shirt as I took it off smelling it as it went over my head. I also noticed three love bites on my neck although I had only remembered him giving me one and when I took off my trousers I found them stained with my cum where either Louis had finally made me cum in my pants at the party or I had finished the job once I got home, but I couldn’t remember.

If I was being honest the only real thing I could remember from that party was Louis’ piercing blue eyes and the look on Liam’s face before we left. It was a sight that I don’t think I had ever seen on him in all our time of knowing each other. In his eyes he had lust and love, but it was replaced with rejection and then confusion at what it was that made Zayn leave, which to my knowledge was pretty much nothing, Zayn didn’t have any reason to leave. Liam was a nice guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly so I doubt that Liam had given him a reason to just storm off the way he did. It just wasn’t Liam so I chucked it up to the only thing that made sense in my mind. He had just been having fun and when his fun was over he left. I know that it wasn’t exactly looking at the bright side of things, but after looking at every angle or as much of every angle I could look at with Liam not wanting to talk about it I had gathered that it had to have been that because Liam was nice. He was everything anyone would want so what would he do that would push anyone away. I couldn’t think of a reason and after contemplating it for hours I decided on that and left it alone carefully trying to avoid the topic of that night.

Thus that night was put into the ‘do not talk about’ bin and after a bunch of cups of coffee and endless sleep things seemed to get back to normal and when school started back it went even more back to normal. Liam seemed much better with that night seemingly forgotten about and he was back to being his over thinking self that I loved so much.

So we were caught off guard when Niall came out of nowhere and joined us at the table that we were at in the library studying during our free period. He sat down quietly and we looked up as he leaned in and started to whisper.

“Didn’t see you leave the party?”

I didn’t look at him, but looked straight at Liam at the mention of the party because it had been almost a week and he still refused to talk about it. As I looked at him though at first his face wore the reluctance, but soon he regained his composure and he spoke.

“Sorry, we left a little after the countdown, think it was too much for me.”

Niall laughed quietly at that and I smiled relaxing because it was obvious he hadn’t noticed Liam’s discomfort at the mention of that night. He answered looking around to make sure no teachers were around before he did.

“It did get really wild…I got in so much trouble when my mum got home…I think I’m grounded till the day I die.”

“Sorry” I said instantly

“S’cool it was worth it.”

It got a bit awkward after that and Niall seemed to notice so he swallowed hard and got to the point to why he had even sat down with us anyway.

“I came over to tell you that I have both your hoodies. I found them when I was cleaning up. I washed em for you. They’re both in my locker if you want to stop by and get em after school.”

“ok” I said smiling at Niall.

“Thanks” Liam added in, but soon put his head back into the book he had been studying.

Niall took that as his cue to go and he got up and left with his black trousers sagging although he was in his school uniform.

When he was gone I looked at Liam forever searching for an answer. He would have to talk about it one day because he couldn’t just avoid the conversation of that night forever only to tense up when it was brought up. What could have happened that had him this confused or upset that he was determined to not talk about it while he tried to figure it out himself. I didn’t know, but what I did know was that Liam could feel me looking at him because his pencil was beginning to tap uncontrollably as I continued to stare. His foot also began to tap as he could feel my gaze still on him until finally he put his pencil down and looked at me with irritation in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it Harry!”

“ok Sorry” I said sheepishly because I hadn’t meant to irritate him it was just that I didn’t like seeing my best mate so out of sorts over one night and especially a guy. I just wanted to help him out.

Liam seemed to sense that he had maybe been a bit rude and he reached over rustling my curls.

“I’m sorry you didn’t deserve that. It’s just I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

He smiled a half smile and I did too because I knew that his apology was all I was gonna get out of him until he was ready to talk. Liam was always like that the entire time I have known him which is pretty much my entire life. If it was something he didn’t want to talk about, no matter how upset it was making him, he wouldn’t tell you until he wanted you to know.

That was how it had been the first time Liam had a girlfriend. Her name had been Danielle and she was the daughter of one of the families that we knew. She is a few years older than us so she didn’t notice Liam until after puberty happened and he became ‘fit’. Now true enough I have never seen Liam in a sexual way, but sexual or not anyone with eyes could see that Liam was good looking and so did Danielle because a little while after they started dating although I didn’t find out until a month into their relationship. Liam had said he didn’t want anyone to know until he was sure it was serious. I had respected that and left it alone. Not too long after though, maybe 3 months, Danielle left to become a professional dancer. She had promised a long distance relationship, but Liam found out after a surprise visit to see her and caught her snogging some other bloke at one of her rehearsals that she had been cheating ever since a week after she left. To say the least he was heartbroken and I knew it once he got back. He didn’t tell me though until two weeks after and even then I think he only did it because he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. Liam was and is the type of person to keep all problems in a box that is not talked about until if/when he sees as the proper moment to talk about it.

So that was Liam and that was how I knew it would be until he wanted to talk so I didn’t say anything more about the party. I just immersed myself back into my book that I had been studying and did so until the bell rang for the class to end. We got up and walked silently until we had to part to go to our two separate classes.

**Liam’s POV**

I was happy when Harry finally left me to go to his next class. I loved Harry, but until I could figure this out on my own I didn’t want to talk about it. So I walked slowly to my next class that I knew I was dreading, but had to go anyway. It was gym and although usually I was ok with it I just wasn’t in the mood today even though I knew we would just be playing footy which I was actually pretty good at. Good or not though I wasn’t in the mood and Niall seemed to sense it as I met him in the locker room and changed silently before heading out to the field.

He didn’t talk respecting my space as we walked out and met the rest of the class. The gym coach split us up dividing us into two teams and we began to play. Me and Niall were on the same team as was usual, but today I was grateful. Since he knew I was in a bad mood he seemed to be picking up my slack and I was grateful for it even if I was too grumpy to actually voice it. I was caught off guard though when Niall yelled my name and I looked up too late. The next thing I know I was getting hit in the head with the ball. The only thing I remembered before blacking out was feet and people rushing over to me, but I closed my eyes being surrounded by darkness before I could see anyone’s face.

___

My eyes were still closed and I now had a massive headache as I slowly came back to consciousness. I wasn’t quite a wake enough to actually move yet so I just laid there listening to the conversation that surrounded me.

“Are you sure he’s gonna be alright? It’s been almost an hour and he’s still not awake. I feel horrible” a velvet voice said.

As I listened I didn’t know who it was, but as I played it again in my head I got the strangest sense of déjà vu, but with my eyes still not ready to open and my limbs not ready to move I didn’t have any choice, but to listen.

“I told you he’s fine. The ball just knocked him out for a while. Other than maybe a headache he should be ok. You really should go back to class” a woman said.

“I don’t want too. I want to stay here until he wakes up if that’s ok.”

The woman let out a sigh and then replied, “Ok Mr. Malik, but I’ll have to write you an excuse.”

_MalikMalikMalik_ I said to myself trying to figure out who had the last name ‘Malik’ that was in my gym class, but no matter how hard I tried to think my mind came up blank. There were just simply too many people in this entire school for me to remember one person’s last name. I was punctual, but I wasn’t that punctual. I gave up and continued to listen to the conversation although now I could see light starting to enter my eyes and I could move my fingers now as my body was coming back to life.

“How long did you say this would take again? I know you said he would be ok, but I’m starting to worry.”

“He should be waking up any minute now. It’s already been an hour. I haven’t had anyone stay knocked out past that.”

After she said that I heard footsteps quickly come to wherever I was and I felt a body sit down beside me where I was laying down. My eyes were nearly opened now and as my site came back to me I could see that whoever was sitting next to me had his head down so that all I could see was his tan skin and his dark hair.

“Please be ok” he whispered to himself, “Please be ok”

He said this as a mantra and it was then that I knew I was fully wake because suddenly the room was really bright and it was doing nothing for my massive headache. I groaned lifting my hands up to cup my head trying and failing to soothe the pain.

“Wh…what happened?” I croaked out as I slowly opened my eyes.

The tanned boy that was next to me lifted up his head to meet my eyes and I became breathless as I stared at him. It was Zayn from the party who was sitting next to me. His eyes were puffy with worry and he looked just as bad as I did as I looked at him. I tried to sit up to get a better handle on things, but that was the wrong thing to do as my head suddenly seemed really heavy and I let out a groan before I could feel the nurse helping me lay my head down again.

“Easy now Liam you got hit pretty hard there. Can you tell me the last things you remember?”

“I remember Niall calling my name, but I don’t remember anything after that.”

I rubbed my head trying to soothe the pain, but gave up and just put my hands by my side in defeat. I was surprised when I felt another hand come over mine and when I opened my eyes again Zayn had a shaky hand on mine although his head was still down and not looking at me.

“Well Liam when you were playing footy you got momentarily distracted and when you did you got in the way of the ball that Zayn kicked. Niall called your name to try and warn you, but by the time you looked up it was too late and you were hit by the ball.”

“oh” is all I could say as I tried to remember all that and failed. The only thing that I could feel now was this headache that I had and I let out another groan in frustration.

At this Zayn looked up at me with concern still in his eyes and spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

“Headache” is all I managed to get out and he was instantly on his feet getting me something from the nurse for my headache.

When he returned I opened my eyes and he placed two small white pills in my hand. He held the cup of water in his hand.

“What’s this?” I asked before grabbing it and when I looked at him he had a small smirk on his face and answered me.

“Pain medicine”

I nodded my head and tried to get up again, but this time I was more successful and although it took longer than normal I was finally sitting up enough to take the pills. So Zayn handed me them and I swallowed them drinking a little bit of the water before handing it back to him.

When I was done I took that time to look at Zayn properly in full light which is something I couldn’t do earlier. As I looked I saw that he indeed did have a bunch of tattoos, but his plugs that had been in his ears were now out and what was left was a hole where they should be. I noticed that he had nice olive skin that I could tell was smooth underneath the tattoos. He also had a bit of stubble from not shaving that I found really sexy and his eyes were just as caramel and perfect as I had remembered.

He didn’t say anything as I checked him out. He just let me looking into my eyes as I did. I could tell that whatever had been pulling at us that night after the countdown was there again now, but unlike before he didn’t look away from me. I could tell that he was still just as nervous and afraid it seemed, but he still didn’t stop looking until the nurse cleared her throat and we both looked away from each other and at her.

“How do you feel now Liam?”

“Better” I said because it was true I really was feeling better.

She smiled at me grabbing something off her desk and then walked over handing them to Zayn.

“Here are both your passes for class. I think he is ok enough so you both can go, but Zayn I want you to walk with him back down to the locker room so you both can change back into uniform then I want you to see him to his next class to make sure that he is ok.”

Zayn grabbed the papers from the nurse and helped me sit up fully. It took me a bit to fully gain my balance, but when I did he opened the door for me and we left heading back down to the locker room.

___

Silence filled the air as we walked back to the locker room which unfortunately was all the way on the other side of the school. The walk wouldn’t have been half bad had the tension not been so thick that even a knife would get stuck in it. Zayn although he was trying to help me would glance at me every few seconds trying his best to keep as much distance between us without it being rude, but I still noticed. I noticed how his hands hadn’t stopped shaking since the moment we left the nurse. I noticed how other than the occasional glance the only thing he looked at was his feet and I also noticed the way his breathing picked up every time I would accidently bump him. I noticed everything about Zayn.

So when we finally, after 5 agonizing minutes that seemed like hours, got to the locker room I noticed the way he seemed to relax and shuffle very quickly to his locker to change back into his school uniform. I wasn’t upset really, but was actually relieved because the tension was getting unbearable because I hadn’t thought about him (tried very hard to steer clear of any thought pertaining to Zayn) since that night. I had just decided that whatever the reason for him leaving I didn’t care because I was ‘having fun’. The only problem was that I actually did care even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and found my locker changing quickly into my school uniform.

I was almost done putting on my shirt when I noticed Zayn standing there looking at me after the shirt was completely down and in place. I didn’t have to use much of my brain to understand the look that was in his eyes. It was the same look that had been in his eyes before he had pulled me into Niall’ bathroom and gave me the best blowjob ever. It was the look that he was wearing now and with me completely sober and no drugs in my system I was more nervous than I had been that night. Nevertheless my body didn’t care that I was nervous because the feeling came back to the pit of my stomach that seemed to happen every time I was around Zayn. I looked down and sure enough my cock was beginning to stiffen under my uniform trousers.

When I looked up I swallowed hard because Zayn was now right in front of me. It was like he was in some trance again and all reason had left him. He began inching toward me forcing me to back up until all I could feel was the cold metal lockers behind us. My breathing picked up because I didn’t know what he was going to do so I just stood there and waited.

As I looked into his caramel eyes he looked back into mine and I could sense his mood changing from that of lust to that of love. It was strange because he barely knew me and I barely knew him, but it was no mistaking the soft look in his eyes. The look was confirmed when he brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed softly over it with his thumb. Instinctively I melted into his touch closing my eyes for a second enjoying the sensation.

The moment as soft and intimate as it was didn’t last long because suddenly he was removing his hand and backing away from me the same way he did that night. I looked at him as he suddenly was distance and confusion filled my brain once more.

“I...” he said pausing rubbing his head before continuing, “…We need to leave.”

He turned around not waiting for me and left walking toward the door that led back into the hallway. It took everything in me not to just stand there like a lost puppy so I picked up my heavy feet and followed him.

From that point on he made sure and stayed at least three paces ahead of me. It was like he was running on autopilot and not actually here. He had been walking so fast that had I not just happen to look up we would have passed the class that I was supposed to be in.

“My class is right here” I said and he stopped in his tracks and turned toward the door making sure not to make direct contact with me as he opened it.

Mr. Lewis was at the front giving a lecture to which half the class was fighting sleep when we stepped into the class room. He immediately stopped and everyone suddenly became wide awake as they all turned in our direction.

“Ah Mr. Liam I was wondering why my star pupil was missing class?”

I forced a polite smile and answered him, “I had a bit of an accident, but I am ok now.”

Zayn walked over silently handing the note that the nurse had wrote for me to Mr. Lewis. He didn’t wait for the teacher to say thank you or anything before he was walking very quickly out of the door only pausing right as he passed me. He leaned in close enough so that I would be the only person that heard what he said.

“If I were you I would do my best to stay away from me.”

He didn’t wait for me to even breathe before he was out of the door slamming it as he left. It was then that I noticed Harry sitting at the front corner where we always sat. He was looking at me with a very confused expression as I walked silently and sat down beside him. He looked at me silently asking what all that had been about and I sighed before answering him out load.

“I’ll tell you later.”

___

**Harry’s POV**

“What happened back there?”

Liam and I were nearly at our lockers now and he still had that confused expression that he wore from when Zayn left the classroom.

“I thought you weren’t talking about him, but then-”

“Zayn happened” Liam said cutting me off as we walked. He was shaking his head back and forth like he was having an internal debate or blaming himself for something. And from knowing Liam I would say it was the latter.

Finally at our lockers he let out a sigh before resting his head on it like he was thinking about something. I didn’t say anything just fixed my curls as I looked at Liam because I had never seen him this way. I had never seen him so flustered over anyone before. He hadn’t even been this messed up over Danielle and he had really loved her.

“Zayn fucking Malik happened” he said again this time banging his hand on his locker before putting in the combination frustration in every turn.

“Don’t swear” I heard myself say automatically and it was only then that I realized that Liam had actually just swore.

“Liam?” I said amazed.

A smile grew on my face and Liam looked at me rolling his eyes as he saw that I now had the biggest grin because Liam didn’t swear. He had never used that type of language in all the time that I knew him. Zayn was defiantly doing something to him. Whether it was good or bad I couldn’t tell yet. S I just continued looking at him until I opened my mouth about to say something, but Liam cut me off giving me a rather mean look.

“Don’t even say anything Harry!” Liam said grabbing his stuff from his locker and slammed it shut walking away not missing a beat.

I followed beside him silently as we walked to Niall’s locker. Liam didn’t even bother to say anything either and I didn’t push him. He had fallen silent once we started walking irritation showing clearly on his face.

“You’re a bit grumpy” I finally said feeling dejected because it was true. Liam had never been this cross with me before and although I knew he wasn’t actually angry with me. It still didn’t help me feel any better because if I was being truthful I could be as emotional as a girl sometimes.

Liam saw that he had maybe been a bit rude and stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at me with an apology in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Sorry” he said finally pausing to turn completely toward me giving me his full attention, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

I lifted my head from where it had been down looking at my feet and smiled because I wasn’t mad at him. I could never be mad at Liam.

So we began walking again mood lighting up so I took this small opportunity to try and change the subject, but was stopped because we were at Niall’s locker now and I was cut off by the blonde who turned to us talking frantically in his Irish accent.

“Liam are you ok I was so worried?” he grabbed our hoodies and closed his locker door never missing a beat in his rant, “I thought you died or something that ball hit you so hard and I tried to warn you. I feel like a horrible friend.”

“What?” I said raising an eyebrow. Liam hadn’t told me about that bit yet.

Liam let out a sigh like he didn’t even want to talk about it, but did anyway to be polite.

“I’m ok Niall it’s not your fault I should have been paying attention” Niall relaxed and he handed us our Hoodies and I put mine on putting the hood over my head so that my curly hair pocked out from it and we began walking out of the school.

Niall had already begun talking telling us about what happened in gym after Liam left being carried out by Zayn which was a detail that Liam only frowned at as if he felt that Niall could have left it out. Then when he was done talking about that he went into a spat about all the ‘very interesting’ things that happened to him that day. It didn’t bother me though because that was Niall. He was still talking caught up in his own world and we were caught up in listening to him babble that we were all a bit confused when Liam stopped walking when we were nearly at his car by now.

He was looking straight ahead and when I followed his eyes I knew why. Zayn and Louis were parked a few cars down from his. Louis had a fag in his hand and he took a drag before handing it off to Zayn who was in the middle of taking off his school uniform shirt and putting one of his own band tees that Louis handed him. Liam continued to stare and so did I but Zayn is not who I was looking at. My eyes traced over Louis until I felt like I had him memorized. Since that night I had tried to recall him from memory, but I see now that it didn’t do him justice. His eyes were bluer than I remembered and the way his fringe sat on his head all messy, but yet styled and sexy made me swallow nervously. He had on tight black trousers with converses and a band tee. His tattoos I could see clearly now in the light and his plugs were still in his ears. Me and Liam were still staring when Niall cleared his throat and we tore I eyes away from them and looked at him.

“Are we just gonna stand here or…” Niall didn’t even bother to finish just looked at us searching for an answer.

“What is Louis doing here with Zayn?” I said looking from Niall to Louis and back to Niall.

He let out a sigh as if this was information I should know already, but spoke anyway.

“Louis is Zayn’s ride to and from school. It’s been that way since forever.”

“Since when has Zayn gone here?” me and Liam said at the same time because I couldn’t remember ever having seen him growing up.

“Seriously?” Niall said nearly shouting, but when he saw we were in fact serious he relaxed a bit and answered, “Zayn has always gone to school with us.”

“No he hasn’t” Liam said immediately, “I would have remembered him” he paused before getting out that last word as if struggling to say it.

Niall threw his hands up in frustration as he looked at how dead serious we were. He let out a sigh rubbing his temple as if getting a headache and then spoke.

“Think about it. Do you remember when we were younger a small Arabic boy coming to school. He was skinny and shy. He didn’t talk to many people. He wore his hair flat then and not in the quiff like it is now. If you stare at Zayn for a minute you can see it. I can’t believe you’ve forgotten.”

Me and Liam both turned from Niall and began looking at Zayn trying to imagine a skinny little Arabic boy who was shy and didn’t talk to too much people. It was hard though considering that he was now covered in tattoos, had a blonde streak in his black hair, and was a far cry from being shy. Even so the more I stared at him I did start to see how I could imagine him smaller, no tattoos, and shy. A light bulb finally went off in my head as I realize who he was.

“Liam I know who he is. Niall’s telling the truth.” I said a bit excited. I went on and began trying to jog Liam’s memory.

“Ok Liam do you remember when we were like 14 and our parents went to that big Charity event. It was the one that you really didn’t want to go to because there was a comic book thing that same day and you had been determined to go it.”

“Yes” Liam said knowing exactly what I was talking about, but still not registering where Zayn fit into all this.

I continued, “Well do you remember when they were doing the toast and instead of champagne they had red wine because someone messed up the order…and when we went to get you one for the toast you bumped into this boy that was there with his family too.”

“Yes” Liam said again searching for the image of that exact moment in his mind.

“You spilled red wine all over him and you were all embarrassed and apologized until you couldn’t talk. Well if you look up from the red wine on the boys shirt and look at his face you will see that the same boy Niall described was the same boy that you spilled red wine on that day.”

Liam stood there for minute eyes distant as he had the image in his mind and started searching for any moment where he had actually looked at the boy’s face and when he did his eyes became wide as it began to register. He looked at Zayn for what seemed like an eternity as he saw that the boy he had spilled wine on so many years ago was the same guy that he was looking at now.

“Finally” Niall said laughing now as Liam stared at Zayn like he had grew two more heads. We started back walking.

Zayn had long changed out of his uniform now and he and Louis were sitting on the hood of Louis’ car sharing a fag when we walked past. We all had grown silent as we approached them. I could feel Zayn’s eyes on us (or Liam I should say) as we passed, but I didn’t know if Louis had either not seen us or chose not to acknowledge us. I got my answer right as we were about to pass them completely because I heard someone jump off the car and start walking toward us. I paused and turned around to find Louis right in front of me.

“Hello Curly” He said with a cute smirk on his face.

I stared into his blue eyes trying and failing to hide my growing smile. I didn’t know why I was getting like this since I had only just met him.

“Hello Louis” I said keeping my voice even trying not to give anything away.

Louis smiled at me as if he could read my thoughts and for some reason I knew that he knew what I had been thinking. It was weird, but not a bad weird.

“Been thinking about me Curly?” Louis said taking another puff of his fag and blew the smoke in my face.

I went into a mini coughing fit as Louis just stood there smiling at me because he knew the answer. I didn’t even have to say a thing because I knew he knew that I had been dreaming of those blue eyes ever since our snog at the party. So when my coughing fit was over and I still hadn’t said anything Louis smiled again taking my silence as a yes and leaned in whispering into my ear.

“I’ve thought about you too.” He said and kissed the bottom of my neck right below my ear.

I didn’t even have time to process it and neither did Louis because suddenly Zayn voice was shouting in our direction.

“Louis lets go” he said jumping off the hood of the car heading toward the passenger seat.

“You spoil all the fun” Louis said turning toward him. Zayn just flicked him off and got into the car.

Louis walked off leaving me standing there confused about what happened. He only paused right before getting into the car turning around to shout one more thing in my direction.

“See you around Curly” Louis said getting in the car and left.

So I turned around and walked to Liam’s car where he and Niall were waiting. I was smiling so big that my dimples were showing as I got into the passenger seat. Niall was the first to comment not waiting any moment before he did.

“Someone’s got a secret admirer” He laughed blonde hair bouncing as he did.

I blushed even though I tried not too and replied, “No I don’t. We’re just having fun.”

As we drove away I said that over and over again in my head trying to engrain it in my mind. Louis didn’t like me and neither did I like him. We were just having fun. No commitment. No stringing attached. Just fun. I said it all the way to Niall’s and all the way until we got to our flat, but no matter how much I said it the more I knew I was lying to myself. I didn’t know what it was about Louis. Maybe it was his eyes or the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. Or maybe it is how soft his bum is. Or maybe it’s the way he kisses. I didn’t know. All I knew was that it was no mistaking the gravitational pull that I had toward him and I didn’t know if he felt it too or if it was just me. It was probably just me though. 


	3. And the Thrill of the Chase Moves in Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam realizes that maybe getting rid of his already growing emotions for Zayn isn't gonna be as easy as he thought it would while Harry and Louis get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Sorry this update took so long. Life and procrastination got in the way, but it is here now. Um this chapter is more of a transition chapter so it's not much action, but there is some at the end i know the Larry shippers will enjoy. chow :)

**Chapter 3**

**Harry’s POV**

It took hours of awkwardness and my skill at giving Liam a taste of his own medicine before he told me the entire story of what happened between him and Zayn starting at the party and ending at school. To say the least I was surprised because I never thought Liam would ever do the things he allowed Zayn to do. But then again we both were pretty high off the mysterious pills we took so we were both liable to do anything they wanted that night. More importantly though I knew even before Liam told me what happened that there was ‘something’ between him and Zayn even if he tried his hardest to deny it. I knew something was up the moment we left the party and he had the most disappointed look on his face. I knew when it was a week later and he still refused to talk about him. I just knew because Zayn brought things out of Liam that no one else had. It was like he was a totally different person around Zayn or maybe it was just he was finally able to be himself around Zayn, a self that he wouldn’t allow himself to be if it were anyone, but Zayn. So when he told me everything that happened a light bulb went off in my head and everything seemed to click.

“You fancy Zayn?” I asked smiling at Liam and he immediately became wide eyed as he leaned on the counter watching me cook.

“I don’t actually! We were just having fun,” he started a bit shakily, but gained more control and continued, “I think it was that pill we took. It had us acting a bit friendly that’s all.”

“Liam” I said putting what I was cooking a side for bit and looked at him. I knew that what he was saying was a lie. He was just saying it to further convince himself that he didn’t in fact like another bloke like himself because that was something that his parents wouldn’t approve of.

So I stared at him a bit longer and decided to put the food to the side and spoke, “It’s ok to like him. Our parents aren’t here.”

Liam didn’t say anything, but stayed silent. I knew this was because he was in his own mind and I allowed him that because it was something that Liam always did. I just stood there beside him waiting until he got the courage to tell me whatever it was he was thinking about which didn’t take long since he had already told me everything else.

Liam let out a sigh and then responded, “ I don’t like Zayn. We were just having fun and my actions were the side affects of too loud music and a mysterious pill that I am making mental note to never do again. I was just embracing the motto of ‘letting go’ so I did. We both had fun and now it’s over. Zayn doesn’t want to speak to me and that is perfectly fine. He doesn’t fancy me and I am not his boyfriend so he doesn’t have to speak to me. We were just having a good time.”

I didn’t argue, even though I felt differently, because I knew he would just continue to deny what was obvious. So I chose to say a quick answer, “ok” and turned back to our food and continued to cook.

We stood there in silence for a while with the only sounds being the cooking food and Liam eating the crisp until finally he decided to speak.

“Do you fancy Louis?”

His question hit my ears like a bus because I knew the answer. The only person that was on my mind since the party was Louis. I could still picture the way he looked at me today before kissing my neck lightly. I could still feel his breath as it hit my ear as he whispered to me. I knew I liked Louis and I knew I was doing a poor job of hiding it.

 “So that’s a yes then?” Liam asked, but I didn’t answer not wanting to admit it to him yet, “I can say I was surprised when I saw you with him that night snogging” he finished.

“Really?” I said turning around momentarily to shoot Liam a look of surprise and then turned back to the food and continued, “I told you ages ago I liked boys.”

“I know,” he said hopping off the counter and coming to stand by me, “You just always talked about it, but I guess I never realized you were serious until that night with Louis.”

A smirk came across my face as I thought back to that night. The music loud as Louis and me danced together. His hands were traveling up my body as I kept grabbing his bum. We were pressed flesh to flesh because of the amount of people and I was forced to look into his blue eyes as he looked into mine. It was a night I would always remember especially when we ended up pressed into the corner snogging. His lips were perfect and we fit together like two lost puzzle pieces that were meant for each other.

I was still thinking about that night in my own little world until I heard Liam call my name, “Harry!”

I came out of my little world to find that the food that I was supposed to be preparing was burning and Liam was beside me trying desperately to do something, but it was hard as I was in the way.

“Harry the food.” Liam shouted again.

“What happened?” I said moving the food off the stove and fanning the smoke away with a towel, but to no avail because smoke was already everywhere and the food was already burnt.

“What were you thinking about?” Liam asked when I gave up fanning the smoke away and turned walking to my room to change clothes.

“Louis” I said shyly.

“So you fancy him yeah?”

I didn’t answer him, but instead threw my shirt that I had just taken off at him. It missed, but Liam ducked anyway and burst into laughter as he did. I put on a white shirt and began to talk as I continued changing, “We were just having-”

“Fun” Liam said cutting me off.

I began to laugh as all my clothes were finally on and I thought about what I said. It really was no use of us lying because it was obvious we were already under drowning in the sea even though we didn’t know if they were even gonna be willing to save us or not. But still I didn’t say yes and neither did Liam so we left out of the room and I spoke grabbing my hoodie as I did, “We’re going to Nando’s!”

__

**Liam’s POV**

“And why are we picking up Niall?” I asked with my foot tapping out of nervousness.

I really didn’t mind Niall going to Nando’s at all. I was friends with him too, but I also didn’t want to see his house again. I didn’t want to see anything that reminded me of Zayn and the feeling he gave me.

“Niall loves Nando’s, thought it’d be nice to ask if he wanted to go.” Harry replied not taking his eyes off the road. It appeared he knew exactly where to go to get to Niall’s house this time. Great. It seemed that since I wanted nothing more than to forget that the party or anyone of this mess ever happened gravity just kept pulling me toward it when all I wanted to do was run away.

“We’re here,” Harry said suddenly stopping the car.

I looked up from where my head had been down and there it was, the house that was haunting me. It looked different from that night because no longer were there masses of people outside his house and nor could you hear blasting music. The only thing I heard were the sounds of my increased breathing as I got out the car following slowly behind Harry and all I could see was the nice garden that his mom had outside leading to the steps. Everything was different, but yet I still felt it. I still felt the feeling I had that night creeping back up on me like fog and as we got to the top of the steps I realized that I was about to freak out.

“Liam calm down. Its just Niall.” Harry said as he began knocking on the door.

I tried to convince myself of that so I relaxed myself as Niall’s mother opened the door.

“Hello Harry, Liam…Come on in Niall will be down in a bit.”

“Thanks” Harry said politely to Niall’s mother and I did the same although I was partly distracted.

I was looking at the living room that looked the same, but yet looked different too. As we walked toward the sofa to sit I could see the corner where we found Louis and Harry snogging the life out of each other. I could imagine the sea of bodies still here and it seemed the sounds echoed in my ear like they were somewhere in the distant. I could see in his kitchen that once had beer bottles and cups thrown everywhere and now it was perfectly clean with not a napkin out of place. It all looked so familiar and it seemed that traces of that night were left behind, but they were like shadows of memories. They would come and then fade away. So as we sat down on the sofa waiting for Niall to come down I tried my best to push the thoughts that were thumping in my brain to the back of my head, but it didn’t work. I found myself being suffocated with the feeling of him, the sounds of him, and the overall presence of him. I was growing uncomfortable and Harry could tell. He had been looking at me the entire time we were here except he hadn’t said anything out of politeness, but he was growing more worried by the second so he decided to whisper.

“Liam are you okay?”

“Yeah…umm I’m ok”

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered again this time turning completely to look at me with clear concern written on his face.

“Yes…I’m…I’m” I couldn’t even finish. I needed to get out of here and quick, “I need to go to the loo”

I got up before he could say anything and nearly ran to the bathroom and locked myself in leaning my head down on the cold marble catching my breath. After I did I picked my head up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked relatively fine although it was clear something was bothering me because I just had a look that showed perfectly that something was wrong. So I turned on the bathroom water and took some in my hands and splashed it on my face and wiped it off with a paper towel. I paused for a moment thinking about nothing in particular until I turned around and saw the spot where Zayn had given me a blowjob that night. I began to laugh a bit under my breath thinking of the memory, but as I looked I saw a small bottle laying half way under a rug and half out. I walked over slowly and picked it up and examined the contents inside. It looked like they were the small blue pills that Zayn had that night. They must of fell out of his pocket that night and he didn’t notice. I was surprised that Niall nor his mother had noticed them by then, but since they didn’t I picked them up and put them in my pocket leaving out of the bathroom before Harry got anymore worried.

“Finally” Niall said Irish accent think, “Thought you got lost.”

“I’m fine” I began, “just had to use the loo”

__

“Are you sure you want to walk to Nando’s? We could drive.” I said as we all stepped out of Niall’s house and walked down the steps heading toward Nando’s.

“Liam I walk this almost everyday…it’s cool”

“Yeah Liam be adventurous”

“The last time I followed your advice I had a hangover for days.”

“It’s not all my fault.”

“Yeah well the others will remain nameless” I mumbled and began walking because at this point I wanted to get, as far away from that house as possible and that’s what I did.

I walked in front with Harry and Niall walking slightly behind me talking about anything and everything that I didn’t quite catch since I wasn’t trying to listen. I was too busy counting the cracks in the concrete or the number of red cars that passed by to even really listen to what they had to say. It wasn’t until I looked up to see how close we were to Nando’s that I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the sight in front of me.

**Harry’s POV**

“Leeeeeeyyyuuum” I began as I bumped into him, “Why’d you stop?”

I stared at him as he just wore the look of complete shock on his face. I didn’t know what happened, but it was clear something was wrong and although I didn’t know why I had the slightest feeling that it had something to do with Zayn.

“Liam…What are you looking at?” Niall asked and it was at that moment I decided to follow his path of sight until I saw what it was he was looking at.

A head of us a couple feet standing outside of Nando’s was Louis and Zayn, but they weren’t alone. Louis was smiling and flirting very openly with a bloke that was slightly taller than him. The boy had blonde hair and he looked like he was enjoying whatever it was Louis kept whispering into his ear because as Louis’ grip on his shirt got tighter the boy leaned in closer only pulling away slightly when Louis made him laugh.

Zayn on the other hand, which I know now that is who Liam was looking at, had a tall brunette hanging on to him. She would twirl her hair and them move closer into him as he smiled and hugged her closer. They were just talking, but it was clear that whoever they were they would end up in bed with them that night if things continued.

“Liam it’s just Louis and Zayn” I said looking away because I didn’t want to look anymore because the more I looked the more I got slightly jealous as I saw Louis hugging and whispering with the blonde bloke.

“They’re not even looking at us” Niall said and finally Liam came out of his trance.

“We should have drove!” He said and began walking again.

We followed beside him and watched as we began to get closer and closer to where Louis and Zayn were still standing. We were getting so close that we could actually hear what they were saying.

“You know you’re cute when you laugh” Louis told the blonde boy, as we were about to pass him.

“So are y-” The boy began, but was stopped by Louis finger as we walked by.

We didn’t stop, but I could see Louis’ eyes follow us as we passed them and went in, Zayn’s did too although he shook it off and went back to his brunette.

We walked inside and sat down at a booth close too the wall. It was only then that I saw Liam noticeably relax although he never said anything.

“See no big deal,” I said looking at him.

“Yeah” he said shaking his head.

We all sat there for a few awkward seconds because we didn’t want to bring up the obvious. So it was then that Niall got up because he was too hungry for any more delay.

“Gonna go get something” he said as he left and went to stand in line.

___

**Liam’s POV**

“Want something?” Harry asked me as he got up.

I shook my head because I wasn’t that hungry anymore. So he got up leaving me at the table by myself.

I didn’t understand why I was acting like this? After all I didn’t like Zayn anyway. We were just having fun. It wasn’t like we were gonna be together or anything. He doesn’t like me and I don’t like him. I was just not in a sane state because of the drug I ingested. I didn’t enjoy any of it!

I continued my inner thoughts trying to convince myself the feelings I were having weren’t real although I knew that I was already too far gone, but if Zayn wanted to act that way then fine! Two can play at that game. So I let out a sigh and put my hands in my head, only lifting up when I heard feet approaching.

“I said I didn’t want anythin…” I began but fell silent when I saw Louis standing in front of me along with Zayn and the brunette that was still hanging on to him.

“Wrong person mate” Louis said deadpan.

“What do you want Louis?”

“Now Liam don’t act like that I thought we were friends?” He said sitting down at the empty seats at our table. Zayn followed with the brunette sitting on his lap.

I paused looking at him and the brunette as she molded herself into him and he whispered in her ear making her laugh. Anger began to build, but I hid it the way I knew I could and looked back at Louis answering him.

“I wouldn’t say that you snogging Harry makes us friends.”

“Aw Liam that hurt.” Louis began putting on an overly dramatic sad face, “I thought you were the polite one, but I may be forced to reconsider. I think Zayn’s grumpy attitude is rubbing off on you”

“Shut Up Louis” Zayn said not even bothering to look up.

“You know it’s true. You’re alw…” Louis started, but quickly cut his self off and when he saw Harry and Niall standing there.

“Nice of you to join us curly…Niall”

“Hey Lou” Niall said sitting down next to Harry

“Hi Louis” is all Harry could say as his best dimply smile washed over his face. He was like a giddy schoolgirl who was talking to his crush. The funny thing is that Harry basically was a giddy schoolgirl talking to his crush.

**Harry’s POV**

I couldn’t believe that Louis was sitting here. I was trying to not seem as happy as I knew I was, but failed miserably as the dimples on my face grew and the red in my cheeks got rosier.

“Still thinkin about me?” Louis asked me with that same mischievous smile on his face. It was like even without me answering he still knew the answer would be yes. So I didn’t respond, but I knew my silence would speak loud enough and it did as he too began to smile uncontrollably.

“Aw curly’s in love” Louis sing songed to me as my dimples got even deeper.

I didn’t know what to say without potentially making myself look like an idiot so I kept my mouth shut, but it didn’t matter as the waitress was nearing at our table with our order in hand.

“About time! I’m starving” Niall said letting out a sigh.

The waitress was skinny and pale. She had long black hair that was up in a bun and she wore a tired look on her face even though it wasn’t late. You could tell though that maybe she had worked late last night and had to open today.

So I smiled at her as she finally reached our table and she smiled back a genuine smile. She looked around the table at all of us and perked up a bit giggling a little and absent-mindedly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she began.

“Ok I have the double chicken mango and lime wrap with cheese and pineapples”

“Mine” I said holding up my hand as if I was in first grade.

She handed me my plate and went to the next order.

“Alright next is the double chicken wrap, medium, with no lettuce. Spicy rice, wings which are also medium, Perinaise, and medium sauce.”

“Me” Niall said Irish accent showing through.

“Goodness Niall trying to feed a whole colony?” Louis spoke up as the waitress sat Niall’s last plate in front of him.

“Whatever Lou…We can’t all keep such gorgeous figure as yours”

“True” Louis said unashamed.

“Don’t encourage him,” Zayn said actually looking at everyone for once.

We all looked at him a bit shocked since he hadn’t said anything the entire time. Louis decided to take this moment to comment.

“So someone’s finally decided to take there face off of Megan ‘not’ Fox’s tits long enough to comprehend” Louis began getting a not so amused look from Zayn, but he didn’t care because he continued all the same. “I applaud you my good sir.” He finished and actually began to clap.

I began to smile because it was honestly funny and Louis thought so too because he was in hysterics sitting across from me. Niall on the other hand didn’t care too much because he was lost in his food. Liam was sitting there trying to not make it obvious the concerned look he had on his face, which I knew was because of Zayn. The waitress was standing there waiting for something to happen so that she could finish giving us our food and the brunette, who’s name was still unknown, was slowly growing from ok to slightly upset to on fire until she just got up with a stomp and walked out.

“See what you did?” Zayn said finally as the brunette stomped out of the restaurant. He didn’t look actually hurt, but more annoyed.

“Oh Zaynie you didn’t care about her anyway. I was simply helping you escape a more complicated situation early. You should be thanking me”

“Your impossible sometimes Lou” Zayn said and got up walking in the direction toward the toilet, but instead walked past the hallway that led to them and went straight out the back door.

We all sat there for a moment trying to gather what had just happened until we were brought back to reality with the waitress clearing her throat.

“I apologize for our rudeness. Do you have one more order?” Liam spoke to her politely.

“Yeah um its butterfly chicken, medium with no skin, mixed olives, and Perinaise sauce.”

“It’s his” Niall said to the waitress with a full mouth.

“Mine?” Liam began, “But I didn’t order anything”

“I got it for you anyways. Thought you might actually be hungry and just repressing it or something.” I spoke caution in my eyes waiting for if Liam was gonna be mad or happy.

“Thanks Harry” He said with an honest smile. He grabbed his plate from the waitress and sat it in front of himself.

“Would that be all?” The waitress said finally.

“Yes it would” Liam replied and she walked away with a tired smile.

**Liam’s POV**

I looked at the food in front of me not even touching it. I really was hungry, but I also couldn’t ignore the pull it had on me to go see if Zayn was ok. It was as if it was a natural instinct. Even though my mind was telling me one thing my heart was saying something completely different.

“You gonna eat” Harry asked me pulling himself away from the conversation that him and Louis were having.

“Yeah” I began a bit hesitant.

I was deciding in my mind if I was going to leave it alone or not. After all it was Zayn that said I should stay away from him and by the looks of it wasn’t hard for him. But no matter if I really didn’t want to get out of my seat I knew I would because I’m Liam. I care too much.

“I’m gonna go check on Zayn” I spoke suddenly.

“You sure” Harry responded.

“Yeah Liam I know Zayn’s ok he just gets a bit grumpy sometimes” Louis interjected.

“Yeah I’m sure.. I just want to make sure he’s ok”

So I got up out of my seat walking past the hallway and out of the back door. It seemed that my heart was beating out of my chest as I stepped outside. I didn’t see him initially, but when I walked out fully into view I saw him leaning against the building with a fag in his mouth and his eyes closed.  He looked so at ease as I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest every time he took a puff. I could tell that he smoked to relieve stress or to at least calm him down when he couldn’t use a stronger method. So I walked over to him quietly and just stood there not wanting to disturb him. Nonetheless it didn’t matter because he spoke acknowledging my presence anyway.

“What do you want?” He said calmly.

He didn’t even look in my direction. He just took another puff of his cigarette and blew it out waiting for my answer.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok” I replied because in all honesty I did.  Looking back now though I may have had a deeper motive, but at the time I convinced myself otherwise.

“I’m ok so you can leave now” He said blowing another puff out and leaning his sunglasses covered head against the hard building as if he could sink into it like a mattress.

“Are you sure? I just wa-”

“What are you doing Liam?” He said finally looking at me and taking his sunglasses off in the process.

His eyes were heavy and puffy as I looked at him. He had frown lines on his head even though he clearly wasn’t frowning. His face was pale as if it had been drained and he had a hunger and confusion in his eyes that I knew he couldn’t place. It was strange looking at him in this fragile state. It was as if the confident boy from the party was gone and this was him. It was Zayn.

“I’m not doing anything…I’m just trying to check on you?”

“No not this, but _this”_ He said putting emphasis on the last word so that I knew exactly what he is talking about, “You” He began, but stopped not really knowing how to say whatever he was gonna say properly. “I just” He began again, but stopped trying to find a better phrase until finally resolving to what he said earlier, “You need to stay away from me Liam ok. I am not good. I am not a good person so you need to stay away from me before you get hurt.”

“I don’t think you’d hur-”

“You don’t know me Liam.” He was walking toward me now growing angrier with each step, “You think you do, but you don’t.”

“I hurt people.” He said finally, “It’s what I do and I’ll hurt you too. So you have to stay away…for your own good.” He said the last word and tossed his fag down, put back on his sunglasses, and left disappearing around the side of the building.

I stood there for a moment not knowing what to make of what had happened, but I couldn’t. All I could feel was the rejection and the dejected feeling I felt that night. Also marked the confusion of that night so I turned and left heading back into Nando’s.

**Harry’s POV**

“Lou you know one time I-” I began, but stopped as I saw Liam approaching the table in a very fast and determined way. I could tell that something had happened and that he was defiantly upset.

“Liam what’s wrong?” I said immediately.

“Yeah Liam what happened?” Niall added.

“Nothing um I’m just feeling a bit sick so I think I’m just gonna go back to the flat and lay down for a bit.”

“Where’s Zayn” Louis said immediately with concern in his voice.

“I’m not sure. When I went out there he was gone so” He began to fade off.

“Liam are you sur-” I began, but was cut off by the sound of Liam’s irritated voice.

“Yes I’m positive I’m just a bit under the weather so I’m gonna home a lay down…Niall you coming?”

“Yeah sure” Niall said getting up throwing money on the table to cover his half of the bill.

“Liam I’m coming too. If your sick I shou-” I began to get up, but was stopped.

“No Harry it’s ok. Have fun with Louis I’ll be fine.”

“Liam if you’re sick I really should be home with you.” I finished.

“Yeah Liam it’s no big deal. Me and Harry can hang out some other time if you need him.”

I smiled to myself at what Louis said. It was clear that even though he may not act like it he cares about people. Even if he barely knows you he cares.

“I’m fine. I promise. I just need a bit of rest is all. Have fun” Liam said one last time putting on a fake smile and then walked out before I even had time to respond. So Niall shrugged his shoulders and followed Liam wordlessly out of the restaurant.

I just stood there looking at the table with all the empty seats and tried to make sense of what happened, but nothing came to mind. So I stopped trying and just sat back down again not really knowing what to do other than just sit there. It was then that Louis looked at me with a care and tenderness in his eyes that I had never seen.

“Everything is gonna be ok love” He said looking directly into my eyes.

I didn’t say anything, but just smiled at him and nodded my head because I knew that’s all I need to do for him to know that I trusted him. And that if he said everything was gonna be fine then I believed him. So he smiled back at me and let out a happy sigh.

“So you wanna get out of here? Our place is nearby?”

“Yeah” I said and we got up with me throwing the money on the table as well as leaving a generous tip and left apologizing to the hostess for the mess as we walked out of the door walking in the opposite direction that I came.

___

“Is Zayn gonna be ok?” I finally asked after we got a little ways a way from Nando’s as if the walls could listen and tell his secrets.

“He will be eventually,” Louis said nonchalantly.

I wanted to ask more, but I didn’t deciding that it wasn’t my place to ask so I just fell silent as we walked to his flat.

It wasn’t a bad silence though it was just a comfortable silence because it was as if I knew I would be able to talk to Louis about anything or ask him anything and he would be honest, but now just didn’t seem like the time. It seemed like he had walls built up and I didn’t know if he trusted me enough to help tear them down so I was silent until we stopped outside a warehouse. Or so it looked like it was.

“Here it goes” Louis said as he turned the key to unlock the door and they walked inside.

It was just a big empty building I thought, but as I walked further inside I could see a large table in the middle of the room. It was tall so that one could just stand at it and do work. It was covered in paints and pencils; sketch paper was thrown everywhere. On the far wall on the opposite side of the room was a huge canvas. It didn’t have anything on it. All that was beside it was a latter and a couple smaller canvases on easels that did have things painted and drawn on them. It was a studio. Instantly the sight mesmerized me because whoever did this it was obviously they’re passion. I could tell they lived for it. So I just stood there consumed by the sight until I heard Louis clear his throat. I turned around and he was leaning against the lift waiting for me patiently.

“You coming?” Is all Louis said and immediately my feet began to move and I followed him into the lift.

“Where are we going?” I asked as he closed the lift doors.

“Our Flat.” Louis began, “Where else would we be going?”

“I don’t know” I replied and just smiled as the lift started its slow movement up.

It was a short ride up. It seemed the moment we began we were stopping again and Louis was opening up both doors of the lift before we stepped out and into his and Zayn’s flat.

It was really nice and hipster-ish (if I had to put a label on it). In the far corner there were two mattresses on the floor where it was obvious they slept. Over the opposite way was also a huge window that let in a lot of light that was still pouring in now even though the sun was going down. Over by the mattresses there were also piles of clothes that were theirs along with a Chinese changing wall up on the opposite corner.

I followed Louis in further and turned around watching him set his keys down on the bar top that I didn’t see that made up the kitchen area in his surprisingly very modern kitchen. It was nice. The entire flat was nice and I knew Louis knew what I was thinking because when I finally looked at him again he was admiring me admire his house.

“Do you like it?” He asked hesitantly.

“I love it.” I said without hesitation.

This made him happy because he got the biggest smile on his face and turned away as if to hide it and went searching in his refrigerator.

“Want a beer?” He finally said.

“Sure” I said sitting at the bar.

He got the beers out and sat them on the bar. He opened both of them and we both took a sip at the same time. We looked at each other at the mirrored movements and we both laughed a little before setting our drinks down. When I did I looked at Louis for a moment. I couldn’t help it. I was really trying to not show how I felt, but I knew I was an open book and so it was helpless. Louis seemed to be aware of it too because as soon as I began he seemed to go tense and look away with a guarded look. He didn’t look at me anymore after that. He just took another sip before putting his drink down and walked over to his mattress on the floor and laid down on it letting his head rest on the hard wall behind him. He didn’t say anything at first just closed his eyes and sat there. I began to wonder why he kept so many walls up, but I never asked. I just watched him as he sat there visibly relaxing as he was in his own thoughts until I took one last sip and decided to speak.

“Whose studio is that down there?” I asked.

Louis opened his eyes then.

“It’s Zayn’s. Sorta a passion of his although he would kill me if he knew I told anyone. He sort of keeps that side of him under wraps. He likes to appear as the _‘non artistic dork’_ that he truly is.”

I smiled at that because I could see it. Zayn looked like the type that would be into all that stuff.

“What stuff are you into?” I asked Louis walking over and sitting beside him on his mattress. I could tell he got tense at the question and sudden close proximity that I was. Maybe the question was too personal because he didn’t answer. He just became more guarded than he already was and looked away again as if it was too much for him to look at me. I took that as a hint a moved over a bit trying to give him his space.  Louis let out a sigh and rubbed his head as if he was suddenly getting a headache. I just watched him as he got more and more tense as the seconds ticked by until he was leaning over beside his mattress. It seemed he was looking for something. When he finally found what he was looking for he sat back up and in his hand were two small pills. It was the same small pill from the party. I just stared at it in his hand because something inside me screamed _no_. Something was telling me not to do it, but I knew all Louis had to do was speak and I would be hopeless. He had a hold on me that I didn’t understand. I knew he knew this as well because as he looked back at me he got a small smirk on his face as if he knew he had already won.

“It makes everything better. I promise.” He said echoing his words from that night and just like that I was done.

I took one of the pills and opened my mouth placing it on my tongue. He did the same and then closed his mouth swallowing it. I followed his lead and swallowed mine. We continued to look at each other then because it didn’t take long for me to begin feeling the effects of the small pill. I could tell that I was already relaxing. It felt like I was on a cloud and instantly all I wanted to do was touch Louis. I wanted to feel him. Louis seemed to know that the pill had took affect on me because it had clearly took an affect on him by now. His once guarded eyes were no longer guarded and his once tense body was now relaxed. So he leaned over beside his mattress and took one last sip of his beer before setting it down and pushing me down onto my back on his mattress.

It didn’t hurt, but it was forceful. He then straddled my waist and instantly I reached to put my hands on his, but he stopped me. He grabbed my wrist in his hands and pinned them down above my head. When he did this he smirked down at me before crashing our lips together.  

The kiss was fast and urgent as if we didn’t have much time. I knew this was the effect of the pill, but I didn’t care. I liked it and I knew Louis did too as I grind my hips up toward his hardening cock. At this he let out an involuntary moan and deepened the kiss. He lightly bit my lip tugging on it a bit until I opened my mouth and his tongue began to explore. It was so amazing our kiss. It was as if we were meant to kiss each other. It felt as if our bodies had known each other forever even though we had just met a few weeks earlier. It was weird, but good. I know Louis felt it too because he would stop in between kisses and look at me with a confused expression on his face, but he would just shrug his shoulders refusing to dwell on it and go back to kissing me.

We kissed until our lips were puffy and swollen until unexpectedly he stopped. I let out a small pout and he smiled, but didn’t get back on me. Instead he began yanking my clothes off until I got the hint and did it myself. He did the same and as he did I couldn’t help, but look as his body. He was very pale and his skin looked smooth, but as I continued to look I could see faded marks on his stomach and waist. There were what looked to be small faded cuts all around his waist. He also had a rather large jagged cut on his stomach as well as a few other mysterious faded marks that I wondered where he got them. I could tell the large one had been rough and accidental. I could tell that he had healed badly which is why it left such a bad scar.

When I looked up from were I had been examining him he was looking at me with something new in his eyes that I couldn’t place, but I didn’t see it for long because he flipped me over roughly. I was lying on my stomach face against the mattress when he decided to talk.

“Lift your hips.”

I did as I was told. It was only then that I realized I had forgotten to take off my pants and briefs when Louis scars had mesmerize me. So he took them off with a tug and then threw them across the room. Before he got on me though he leaned over and grabbed some things that I couldn’t see and then he was back on me, but straddling my upper thighs.

“Keep your head down Haz and put your arms above your head and keep them there. Don’t move them.” He said in a very dominant tone.

I nodded my head and did as I was told resting my head against the mattress and putting my arms above my head. I waited for his next instruction as I felt him get off of me.

“Spread your legs and get on your knees.”

Again I did as I was told while keeping my head down and hands above my head. It was a bit uncomfortable at first so I decided to rest on my elbows a bit which was better.

I couldn’t see much, but I saw his legs as they came behind me and then instantly I felt a cold slicked up finger rubbing around my pucker hole willing me to relax. I let out an involuntary moan as he continued. It seemed to get better with each second. My breathing was getting heavier and I knew he sensed that I was ready because instantly I felt his finger slide into me going in and out slowly. It was a bit weird at first, but I soon relax into the pleasure of it all. I began letting out more soft moans as his movements got faster until I began pushing my hips in time with it. That was when he stopped and I let out another moan of protest.

“Don’t move or I’ll stop.” He said pushing his finger back in and it took all of my self-control not to move into it.

He seemed to know that it was hard for me so he began to go even faster until he pushed another finger in never stopping his movements. It was then that he hit the right spot and I couldn’t help myself as I moaned letting out coherent words while trying my best to keep still even though my body began to tremble from it.

“Ahh fuck Lou”

He began to do it over and over again as my moans became more desperate and my breathing harder and rougher.  

“Do you like it babe?” Louis said to me as he worked both his fingers in and out of me. I just nodded my head and moaned in response since I couldn’t really do anything else.

This went on for not in minutes longer until he began to slow down to an agonizing slow pace. It was so slow that all I wanted to do was to move my hips back into his, but I couldn’t because he told me not too so I just sat there gripping the mattress sheets so tight that my knuckles were turning white. He seemed to know how much I wanted it because suddenly he removed his fingers and grabbed something that was beside him. I heard a soft ripping sound I knew it was him putting on a condom. My heart began to beat faster in anticipation for it as I watched him sit up from his knees and I felt him behind me lining his hard cock up with my hole.

I watched his legs since that was the only view I had waiting for something to happen until finally I felt the head of his cock making circles around my hole. I was going to explode if he didn’t do anything and he knew it because he stopped circling and just rested the head there.

“Tell me what you want Harry?” Louis said instantly with lust in his voice.

“More Lou… I need more.” I heard myself beg.

“More of what Harry? You need to say it.”

I let out another moan and then answered. “I need you inside me. I need your cock inside me.”

I didn’t even get the last part of my sentence out completely before Louis finally thrust his cock in me, which got a loud moan out of me. He didn’t even bother moving slowly. He just pounded hard and fast into me over and over again. While it started off a bit painful with each hard thrust the pain began to erase and was replaced with overwhelming pleasure. I knew that the minimal pain was more than likely the effect of the drug being in full swing. I could tell this especially since every time he increased his speed and thrust I not only now felt no pain, but also indescribable pleasure. It was too much for me. I knew I was getting close I could feel it and when Louis’ hard cock began hitting my prostate every time he thrust in. I knew that it was over for me because with each hard thrust to my prostate I began to groan into his mattress not even able to hold my body up anymore. I knew Louis was getting closer too because his rhythm seemed to break and he began banging into me hard and desperate while letting my name slip from his mouth in rough moans.

So as we got closer I felt him grip my hips, which he actually hadn’t done this entire time and when he did I instantly knew why. It just felt too right. It felt like his hands were meant to rest there. This made things more intimate than they had been minutes before. It felt like something more as he picked up speed and my toes began to curl. I could feel my climax building in my stomach and in my dick as it was so sensitive wanting nothing, but release. My knuckles became white because of how hard I was gripping the sheets as I quickly kept building toward my cliff and then finally tipping over as Louis placed a soft hand on the small of my back that sent a shock wave through my body that was just too much to handle. It felt like so much more as he got out his last few strokes before we both began to cum at the same time, me spilling my cum all over his mattress and him inside me. I collapsed on his bed and he collapsed on top of me too tired to do anything else. It was then as his sweaty yet soft body lay on top of mine relishing in pre sex bliss that I knew there was something more between us that we didn’t even quite understand. He knew it too.

___

**Liam’s POV**

I got up from my bed angrily knowing that it was no use of trying to fall asleep. I had lain in bed since I got back home and couldn’t fall asleep, which left me where I am now. So I paced across the floor in frustration looking down at my pants that were across the room where I left them after pulling them off.

“No I’m not gonna-,” I said to myself.

I kept looking at my trousers and it was as if they were calling to me and the more I stared at them the more I felt my self control leaving until finally I gave up and walked over to my them fishing out the pills that I had gotten from Niall’s house that I knew were Zayn’s.

I looked at it for a while in my hand, but I knew what I was about to do anyways. So I tossed the pill in my mouth and swallowed it.

I laid back down and it only took a few minutes before I could feel the pill immediately making me relax. I could feel my body begin to tingle and my dick begin to harden. I could feel my hands moving without me openly knowing it down my body until they were under my boxers and touching my hard on.

I took of my boxers and rubbed my thumb over the head and precum was already apparent as I began a slow tug on it thinking about Zayn and that night. I spit on my hand and then continued my strokes with them getting faster. I knew I wouldn’t last long because it had been too long and now the only thing I could think about was that night. So I moved my hand up and down sloppily as I thought about the look he had in his eyes as he sucked my dick. I could see his head bobbing up and down as he looked at me. I was about to tip over the edge and I could feel my climax nearly there, as I thought about him deep throating me. I couldn’t take it anymore as I remembered how he looked as he swallowed down on my cock and that was it. I came in my hands at the thought of it, eventually going to sleep thinking about Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i updated the ending of this a bit because when i originally posted it the ending was a bit rushed because i was sleepy when i wrote the ending. I looked over it and couldn't just leave it like that because i am soo hard on myself when it come to writing so i changed it a bit, nothing drastic, and made it better and more importantly not rushed.


	4. I'm A Puppet On A String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day that started off great turns for the worst in a matter of seconds leaving Harry dejected and confused. But when things take a surprising turn Harry ends up doing something that his head tells him not to do, but his heart says the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry this took soooo long, but here it is back again. If you are reading this ILY and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Harry’s POV**

 

Louis rolled off me and onto his back where he lay there panting trying to catch his breath. He didn’t look at me, but just stared at the ceiling until his breathing came down to a normal in and out pace.

 

He looked good like this. He had sweat on his body and his face looked flushed. His hair was wet from sweat and he looked like someone from out of Grease as he ran his hand through his deflated quiff. He looked so good like this that _before my mind could catch up with my body_ I saw myself stroke his arm gently. It wasn’t until after I did it that I realized what I had done and I quickly pulled my hand back in embarrassment. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t even look at me. He just sat up, turning away from me as if nothing had just happen, and got up. He walked into the bathroom without even a backward glance.

 

I lay there looking at where he had just been for what seemed like hours until I heard a shower come on and I finally willed myself to turn over and sit up. I didn’t understand. I didn’t understand what I had done wrong. I knew what I had felt and it had felt so right. It felt like he was meant to be inside me. It felt like my body was made for only his hands to touch, but I guess I was wrong. I felt stupid as I finally stood up walking to the kitchen to get something to wipe myself off with because suddenly I didn’t feel comfortable. I felt like I had been used because I was used. He had played me like a drum. He had manipulated me like a ventriloquist dummy and now all I wanted was to leave. I couldn’t stand to be here. I just felt _soo…_

 

I couldn’t even finish my thoughts because I just felt myself getting more upset as my thoughts continued so I tried my best to push them out of my head as I got a few paper towels to wipe my jizz off of my body. When I felt satisfied that I was relatively clean I threw the paper towel away and began putting on my clothes that were scattered around the room. It didn’t take long and right as I was tugging on my shirt I heard a door open. I knew it was Louis finishing his shower and as my shirt came down over my head the door opened and he walked out with just a towel on.

 

I hate to admit, but he looked so fit with the water trickling down his body. He looked like a model as he stood there looking at me with a poker face. I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there staring back at him until finally he stepped forward a bit as if to see me better and spoke.

 

“Still here?” He said raising an eyebrow.

 

I just looked back at him. I didn’t know what to say because of course I was still here. I didn’t have a car.

 

“Um yeah” I said confused. “Didn’t drive remember. I walked over here with you.”

He just continued to stare at me as if this still didn’t make any sense to him, which it probably didn’t. It didn’t even make sense to me. It was as if I was some stranger that had just randomly popped into his bedroom. It made me more uncomfortable, which made me more ready to be anywhere, but here. Unfortunately though unless he was taking me I didn’t know how I was gonna get home. So I decided to elaborate even though I felt like I shouldn’t have too. _I mean why are we even having this conversation._

“I would walk, but it’s kinda dark and I live twenty minutes across town.”

 

“What about Liam?” He said instantly still only wrapped in a towel. He hadn’t moved from the spot he had been in other than now he was leaning against the wall looking exasperated.

 

“Oh yeah um I can try him.” I said fishing out my phone from my pocket.

 

“Good.”  He said not even waiting to see if I got him or not. He just walked over to his pile of clothes, grabbed a few things, and then went behind the Chinese changing wall.

 

I dialed Liam putting the phone to my ear and let it ring. As it rung I saw Louis throw his towel over the wall and watched it drop to the floor near his clothes. So the phone continued to ring until Liam’s voicemail came on and I cursed under my breath.

 

“Dirty mouth.” I heard Louis say from behind the wall.

 

I couldn’t believe him. One minute he was being hostile and the next he was making jokes. I just didn’t understand. So I ignored him and rung Liam again only to get the same response. _Typical_. I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as I put my phone back in my pocket. I didn’t know why Liam didn’t answer because he usually did. This made me a bit irritated, but I also felt a bit scared because if Liam didn’t answer the phone then that meant he was either still upset or in some type of trouble. Suddenly I really needed to get out of here. Not just because Louis was turning out to be an arse, but because I needed to check on Liam to see if he was ok.

 

“Liam didn’t answer for some reason. I need to get home to see if he’s ok. So are you gonna take me home or do I need to start walking?”

 

I was surprised at how harsh I had actually sounded. I know it had caught Louis by surprised because he walked from behind the changing wall completely dressed with his hair in a perfect quiff and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Curly don’t get your panties in a bunch I can take you home. Where do you live again?”

 

“On the other side of town.”

 

“Oh you live with the better half of London.”

 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

 

“Never mind I’m going that way anyways. I can take you home.”

 

“Where are you going?” I heard myself ask before I knew it.

 

He walked fully from behind the changing wall and over into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator looking in it.

 

“To a party.” He said voice muffled.

 

He closed the refrigerator door without getting anything and grabbed his keys. He turned around and looked at me. I hadn’t moved from the spot I had been in. I was just looking at him, _which I couldn’t help even though I wanted so badly not to feel the butterflies in my stomach as I did, but they were there._ He had on black skinnies that were tight, but not too tight. They seemed to fit in all the right places and especially on his arse. I looked down and he had on white converses. When I looked back up I noticed he had on a white t-shirt with a jean jacket that fit perfectly. He looked so fit and he knew it too as my eyes got back up to his and he had a smirk on his face.

 

“Well.” He said still looking at me.

 

“Shut Up Lou.” I said trying to sound mad and failed.

 

He just began to laugh as we walked back to the lift that went directly from the studio downstairs to their flat. Once inside Louis closed the door and we began our slow descend down. We didn’t say anything and I used all the self-control I had to not look at Louis again until I had too. It wasn’t long though because before I knew it we were at the bottom and I was walking out of the lift and into the studio.

 

“Where are you going?” I heard someone say suddenly.

 

I looked all around the room until my eyes fell on a shadow figure that I knew had to be Zayn. He walked into the light that was shining in from the moon and the small lamp that he had on and I could clearly see that it was Zayn. I wondered when he got in.

 

“To a party.” Louis said coming up beside me and continuing to walk to the door. “Wanna come? I hear that Perrie girl and her friends are gonna be there. You usually have loads of fun with her.”

 

“Think I’m just gonna stay here and draw maybe paint. I’m not really in the mood to be bothered with her.”

 

“Okay well your missing out.” Louis said as he opened the door and we began walking out.

 

He was about to close the door when Zayn called his name again and Louis opened the door again slightly and peeked in.

 

“Yeah?”

 

I couldn’t hear Zayn’s question, but I know it had to be something amusing because Louis began laughing making the door jiggle a bit. When he calmed down he began to speak.

 

“Don’t be serious Malik. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I can handle myself.”

 

Zayn said something else that I didn’t hear and then Louis was closing the door and I was looking at him confused.

 

“What was that about?”

 

We began walking until we got to the corner and turned. I was about to ask where we were going until I saw Louis car. I walked over to the passenger side and stood there waiting for him to unlock it. When he did we got into the car and he turned it on. Instantly some band that I assumed was indie since I didn’t recognize them came blasting through the speakers. He turned it down and looked at me with his hand still on the nozzle.

 

“He was just making sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

 

I just nodded my head and he didn’t say anything else. I didn’t want to know and neither did he care to elaborate because he just turned the music back up and sped off. 

 

___

 

We had only been driving for almost ten minutes and I was about to go crazy. Louis’ music was too loud although the band he was playing did sound good. _I will never tell him that though._ And he kept looking at me and then smiling as if he hadn’t just acted like a complete arse right before we left. But yet again every time I caught him looking _whether it was real or he was just toying with my emotions again_ I felt butterflies in my stomach. There was just something about him that I couldn’t shake although I was trying so hard to do just that.

 

He looked at me again and let out a sigh. He had his window down and he turned down the music and looked at me. I didn’t look at him. I just kept looking out of the window.

 

“C’mon curly… You’re not mad at me are you?”

 

 _Yes I am actually._ I said to myself because I wanted so badly to be mad at him. My better judgment said that I should be mad at him, but for some reason I wasn’t. I knew I wasn’t. But I didn’t know if it had to do with the butterflies in my stomach or the reality that I actually couldn’t blame Louis for what had happened tonight no matter how upset I was. He had never promised anything so nothing had been broken. I had just been expecting more and got less of that which wasn’t his fault, but mine. So I let out a sigh and looked at him with a blank face.

 

“No I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Good.” He said smiling and kept driving.

 

I turned my head back to the window and he turned his music back up and continued to drive. We didn’t talk for the rest of the drive.  I just let the music surround me as I let my own thoughts consume me. I didn’t know what to think or how to feel. All I knew is that I was getting more confused by the second and all I wanted was to get out of this car, which didn’t take long. Before I knew it he was stopping and I was getting out of the car. He didn’t say anything as I did. He just turned down the music to a low hum and I got out of the car repressing the feeling to give him heart eyes or kiss him like I wanted so desperately to do even though I knew it would only make things worse. It would only prove once again that the feelings weren’t mutual and I was a pathetic loser for thinking that he even liked me.

 

“Um well thanks for the ride.” I said very clipped.

 

I closed the door and looked at him for a few seconds expecting him to say something, but he didn’t. He just nodded his head, turned his music back up and left. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach and now that I was home I didn’t have to pick it up or hold anything in so I just let it hang there as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 

I stood there for only a moment longer until I walked up the steps and into my house. I was happy to be home. It felt familiar and safe. It didn’t have any of the mystery and drama that Louis and Zayn’s flat had and I was grateful for that.

 

I got halfway to my room before I remembered Liam. Something had been wrong or I think something had been wrong since he didn’t pick up when I called. So I turned around on my heels and began walking to his room.

 

“Leeeeeeyuuuuuum” I called as I walked. I waited a moment and there was no answer so I called again.

 

“Leeeeeyuuuuuum you here?” I said again nearly at his room.

 

“Leeeeeey-” I began, but then stopped as I walked into his room.

 

“ _Liam?_ ” I said raising an eyebrow as I looked at the scene in front of me.

 

His pants and shirt _were…_ across the room. _Why are they across the room?_ His boxer briefs however were still on his body, but they were hanging extremely below his waist exposing his dick, which his hand was around. _Why is his hand around?_ He was completely on top of the sheets and as I leaned in looking further I could see there was dried jizz on his hand. To make things _more…_ _I couldn’t find the word_ his other hand was on his chest right over his nipple as he has _been…_ I didn’t even want to continue that thought so I laughed a little to myself because I didn’t even have to guess what he had been doing or who he was thinking about when he had begun doing this. The only thing that did confuse me was that it was as if had fell asleep literally the second after he climaxed, which was a bit weird.

 

I looked at him trying to come up with a rational explanation and couldn’t so I decided to just wake him up. It took me about five minutes, but eventually he was fluttering his eyelashes trying to coax himself awake.

 

“Harry?” He said sleep still in his voice.

 

He yawned and stretched still visibly half sleep. He let out a sigh before fully opening his eyes and I smiled at him trying my hardest not to laugh.

 

“I’m Cold.” He said instantly.

 

“I bet,” I said looking at his body again and then met his eyes and continued. “I would be too if I was naked with the sheets thrown off me.”

 

Liam looked at me like I had grown three heads. He sat up and looked down at himself. He looked horrified and so he began tugging his boxers up until they were where they were meant to be and he threw the sheet over him and then laid back down huffing out a breath before looking at me and we both began to laugh.

 

“Some friend you are Harold.” Liam said trying to sound pouty although I knew he was faking it.

 

“Oh come on Liam I’ve seen you naked so many times. Why is this any different?”

 

“Well for one you’ve never seen me naked and wanking.”

 

“There was that one time..” I said trailing off.

 

“That one time wha…” He said looking horrified. “Oh never mind” he said dismissively waving it away like a fly and continued. “Secondly I smell like… Like..”

 

“Sex” I deadpanned.

 

“Exactly.” Liam began, “Which is why I need to get up and take a shower or something. I feel icky.”

 

He got up turning on his light and walked into his bathroom. I stood up too following him. When I came into the light of the bathroom he was just standing there looking at himself in the mirror. He really did look wrecked.

 

“I know what you mean,” I mumbled under my breath.

 

Instantly he stopped looking at the mirror and turned to face me. He looked me up and down for a few minutes until he stopped and just looked at my face. I looked back at him confused.

 

“Liam what are y-”

 

“Harry come here?” Liam said cutting me off.

 

I did as I was told and walked fully into his bathroom. He turned me and faced me in the mirror and as I looked at myself I knew what he was thinking. I wrecked too. In fact I looked worse. I looked like sex had just happened and I imagine I too smelled of it. My hair was all over the place. My face had a slight rosy tint too it and _omg…_

I squinted my eyes a bit as I looked from the mirror to my waist and back again until I pulled my shirt up and me and Liam gasped at the exact same time because _were those hand prints._ Louis had left had prints on my waist from how hard he had been gripping them. I looked at Liam and he had a very surprised look on his face and I knew why.

 

“Harry you and Louis didn’t?”

 

I couldn’t even look at him, which in turn said it all. I didn’t even have to answer because my silence spoke for me.

 

“You did!” Liam almost screamed.

 

“Yeah we did! It’s not that big of a deal.” I said angrily and walking out of his room toward mine.

 

“Haaaaarrrrrrryyy.” Liam called after me.

I could hear him following me, but I didn’t care. I was angry, but I didn’t quite understand why I was. He had just asked a simple question. H hadn’t said anything wrong, but nonetheless I was upset.

 

I was at my room and about to slam the door when Liam’s hand caught it and he pushed it open following me into my room. I sat down on my bed with my head down not even looking at him with tears welling up in my eyes once again.

 

“Harry what’s wrong?” he asked gently. “I didn’t mean to upset you I..”

 

“It’s not you Liam.” I said just barely above a whisper.

 

Liam looked relived, but then mad again because if it wasn’t him then there was only one person that it could have been and that was Louis.

 

“What did he do?” He asked anger clearly in his voice. “Did he hurt you Harry because if he hurt you-”

 

“No he didn’t hurt me.”

 

“Then what...” Liam said voice fading off. I ignored it and kept talking.

 

“It was actually perfect.” I said looking at him as tears ran down my face now. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. There were just too many emotions for them to be held in.

 

Liam looked at me confused. “Harry this doesn’t look like it was perfect. If it was perfect you wouldn’t be crying.”

 

“…But it was Liam it was perfect. It was too good to be true.”

 

Liam seemed to understand now. He didn’t say anything though because he knew I was about to explain I just needed a moment to calm down so I could get my thoughts together. Once I did I wiped my tears from my eyes and began.

 

“After you and Niall left me and Louis walked to his and Zayn’s flat. They live like five minutes away from Nando’s so we just decided to go back there. When we got there he showed me around his flat, which is pretty impressive. After that though we had a few beers and then Louis went to lie down on his mattress. He was just lying there with his eyes closed until I went to join him. Then all of sudden he has me take another one of those pills you know the one we took that day at the party and not even five minutes later we kissing. He liked pushed me down and straddled me. We kissed for a while until things started to heat up and he started staking off my clothes then things got weird sort of…

 

“Weird?” Liam said “Weird How?”

“Well when he took off his shirt he had like what looked like a bunch of faded cut marks. Some looked like they had been self-inflicted but there was this huge on that looked like a complete accident, but it looked rough. It looked painful. I guess that did something to Louis because he just got extremely rough, but gentle if that makes since. He flipped me over and began giving me all different commands. He didn’t want me to move or look at him or he said he would stop. So he had me put my hands above my head and I couldn’t move. He started fingering me and I got so close, but he stopped. He pulled his fingers out and put on a condom then he started pounding into me and it felt so good, but something was a little off. But then right before we both came it was like for a few moments we were connected and everything felt like it was meant to be. Like it felt like nothing else mattered. It felt like I had finally found the one person I had waited my entire life for. It felt like he was meant to be the person to have my virginity. It just felt so right. I just knew from when he touched the small of my back and from the way he gripped my hips tighter right before he came in me that it was something. Maybe it was how soft his fingers where as they rested there or maybe it was the firm yet gentle pressure he put there I honestly don’t know, but it felt so real and so good.”

 

Liam looked at me and didn’t say anything. I knew he was probably trying to process all of the information I had given him. So when he finally seemed to wrap his head around things he spoke.

 

“So what happened after?”

 

“He just acted as if it meant nothing. He didn’t kiss me again, he didn’t touch me again, and he didn’t even look back at me before he got up and took a shower. He literally got up as if I was just another bloke off the street and took a shower. Then when he got out he looked at me as if I wasn’t supposed to be there. It was like he was hoping when he got out I would be gone and when I wasn’t it caught him off guard. He even asked me why I was still there. I had to basically beg him to take me home.”

 

I didn’t say anything else and neither did Liam because what could I say. I had said everything which I thought would make me feel a little better, but it didn’t I felt the exact same although now Liam knew why I was upset. So we were silent for a few moments longer until Liam spoke again.

 

“Did he know he was your first?” He asked calmly.

 

 _No_ I wanted to say, but didn’t because it wouldn’t have made a difference so I got up ignoring the question and walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Liam followed like I knew he would. He just stood in the doorway and looked at me only dipping his head as I got into the shower and raised it back up was I was in.

 

The shower felt good. It was hot and relaxing as it went down my back. I hung my head down as the water ran over it making it flat although I knew it would be ready to curl again as soon as I got out of the shower. I just wanted the water to wash away everything from today. I just wanted to not have to deal with all the emotions going on in my head, but they were all still there. No matter how good the water felt it couldn’t fix that. So I pushed it to the back of my head and grabbed the shower gel. I lathered it up in my hands and began washing my body off. Liam was still standing in the doorway. I couldn’t tell if he was watching me, but it didn’t matter because I still felt compelled to ask him how he was doing. I felt sort of bad for completely ignoring that something had happened before he left Nando’s. It had slipped my mind in the wake of everything, but now I knew what I wanted to ask. I had known that when Liam left Nando’s he had lied about feeling bad. I knew him so well that we couldn’t lie to each other, but I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it so I gave him his space. Still though I wanted to know what was wrong. He was my best friend and I just wanted to make sure that he was ok. I also knew though that if Liam didn’t want to talk about it then he wouldn’t and if he did he would bring it up so I decided on just a general question that I knew he would be able to _read between the lines_ and answer. The fact that he was still standing in my doorway said that I knew he would answer me.

 

“Liam are you okay?” I said with clear concern on my voice.

 

I peeked my head out of the shower and began looking at him. Liam looked at me instantly knowing what I was talking about. He let out a stressed sigh and leaned further against the door post looking down and then up again. He didn’t answer immediately, but simply stared at nothing in particular. I could tell he was thinking and I respected that. I didn’t say a word. I just let him think until he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them back. He turned and looked at me answering.

 

“I will be.” Is all he said and I didn’t press him further because I knew that when he was ready to tell me he would.

 

So I got back into the shower and began letting the water wash the lather off my head and body. I heard Liam leave after a bit and I knew he would be ok. He probably just needed time to think like I did so I let him leave and then finished up in the shower and got out.

 

When I got out I dried my hair off and slipped into some boxer briefs and sweats. I climbed into bed and went to sleep trying to make what had happened today somehow better.

 

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

2 AM

 

_ring ring ring_

I opened my eyes sleepily as my phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time. At first I had tried to ignore it, but when the excessive ringing continued I was bought to where I am now. So I grabbed it and answered it not even bothering to see who it was.

 

“Hello?” I said sleepily

 

Instantly I was met with the sound of loud music and a bunch of people. I knew that whoever was calling me was either at a party or they were somewhere with very very loud people.

 

“Harry! Harry is that you?”

 

Niall’s thick Irish accent pushed through the phone and I let out a sigh because _why was Niall calling me?_

“Niall what do you want? Do you know what time it is?”

 

“Harry oh yeah m’sorry mate. It’s just I tried calling Zayn and I don’t know if his phone is off or he’s just not answering...”

 

 _Zayn,_ I thought to myself.

 

“Niall what are you talking about? Why were calling Zayn?”

 

Niall let out an exasperated sigh as if this was an obvious piece of information.

 

“It’s Louis,” he almost yelled. “Louis is…” he trailed off and suddenly my heart dropped ten feet because _what was wrong with Louis?_

 

“Niall what happened to Louis?” I yelled into the phone.

 

I didn’t get an answer, but heard Niall yelling somewhere in the distance.

 

“Louis! Louis don’t! Louis!” He yelled again.

 

I was beginning to panic now because something was wrong with Louis or worse something bad was happening to him. Instantly I got up still listening to Niall on the phone. He was still yelling for Louis, but it was obvious that he didn’t have any luck.

 

In no time I was dressed and walking out of my room toward Liam’s room, but before I got there I stopped; yelling into the phone.

“Niall!” I yelled into the phone, but got no answer so I yelled it a second time to which I finally heard him.

 

“Yeah?” he said with a tone I didn’t recognize.

 

“I’m on my way. Text me the address.”

 

I hung up the phone and didn’t even bother about saying goodbye. I just stood there and waited until I saw the address flash across my screen in a text message from Niall. I looked at it and then put my phone in my pocket storming into Liam’s room and flicking on the lights. He instantly jumped up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room until he saw me. He looked at his clock and then at me and then back at his clock again.

 

“Harry do you realize it’s like 2:30 in the morning?”

 

“Louis is trouble!” I said voice trembling.

 

Liam’s expression immediately changed.

 

“What? What happened to Louis?”

 

“Niall just called me he said Louis was in trouble!”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“At a party somewhere around here or it might be a ways past here I’m no sure.”

 

Liam nodded his head and got up. I didn’t even have to explain because I knew he understood. Although I could tell he still felt a bit hesitant, but the urgency that I wore in my eyes made him not even mention his hesitation and in no time he was dressed too and walking out of our flat.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To get Zayn then to get Louis?”

 

Liam rose an eyebrow and looked confused. He looked like the last thing he wanted to do right now was see Zayn, but before he could even protest I spoke up.

 

“Zayn is the only one who knows where the party is plus Zayn is Louis’ best mate. If he’s in trouble he needs to know about it. You two can go back to whatever you were doing tomorrow, but right now Louis needs us.”

 

Liam just nodded his head and we got into the car.

 

“Where do they live?” Liam asked calmly.

 

“Just go like you are going to Nando’s, but go past it a bit. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

 

He nodded his head and pulled off heading toward their flat.

 

____

 

**Liam’s POV**

“Stop right here.” Harry told me as we pulled up in front of their flat.

 

I turned off the car and began opening my door, but he didn’t even wait for me to fully step out of my car before he was up and practically banging on the door.

 

He had this determined look about him as if nothing that anyone could say or do would stop him from saving Louis. So I didn’t stop him, but I did comment on his excessive banging because he was being loud.

 

“Harry they have neighbors.” I said to him, but he completely ignored me and kept at it until the door swung open and Zayn was standing there with a _wtf_ expression on his face. He didn’t have on any shirt so I could see all of his tattoos. He had perfect olive skin and his sweats that he had on hung in all the right places.

 

“What the hell Harry? It’s 3 am. Louis’ not even here.” He nearly screamed.

 

Harry didn’t miss a beat though completely ignoring him and spoke.

 

“Louis’ in trouble.” He said clear concern and hurt in his voice. It breaking toward th end. 

 

Zayn’s expression changed immediately and he and Harry exchanged something that I didn’t quite catch. I knew it had to be something okay because he let out a stressed sigh grabbed Harry into his arms. It wasn’t like a sexual hug, but a comfort big brother hug. I knew Harry had to be crying so I stepped up from where I had been frozen a bit and began rubbing his back.

 

It was then that Zayn looked up and saw me. He just looked at me and the feeling was there again. I could feel it as strong as it had ever been and I knew he felt it too because while he held Harry he just gazed into my eyes never breaking until Harry seemed to calm down and lift his head away allowing Zayn to move his arm.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute I just need to change.”

 

We both nodded our head and he walked away from the door, but not before looking at me one last time. So we turned around and began walking back to my car. We just stood there waiting until Zayn finally came back out. He looked like he was ready to party with black skinnies, a black leather jacket, and a band t-shirt on. As he walked to the car he began going for the passenger seat, but I stopped him and flung him my keys.

 

“Drive.” Is all I said and he nodded and went over to the drivers seat.

 

Harry got in the back not even caring to sit in the front so I slid into the passenger seat and we left heading toward the party so save Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not sorry) Louis totally turned out to be an arse and Zayn ended up being the comforting one. Who knew?


	5. Black Hole Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Liam, and Harry head out to save Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but its here. This chapter includes rape so be warned. Also I got the song title from Soundgarden- Black Hole Sun.

***3 AM**

**Liam’s POV**

My heart beat in my ears like a drum _. Boom._ The city lights blurred past me like a movie on fast forward. My eyes refused to focus. I was afraid of what I might see if I did _. Boom._ Buildings pass us, tall and short, like giants walking in the night. The night owls like ants in the grass. An eerie silence surrounded the car as we drove to an unknown party in the middle of nowhere. My eyes continued to drift from the moon to the dark shadows that walked the streets and to the shadows in the unknown distance. It was hopeless that I tried to cling to the light like the last remnants of a fading dream. Willing my mind to recall the feelings that didn’t seem enough now because paranoia was settling thick like smoke and we dared not to talk lest we choke, but as I sat there something began to creep up on me. It was the feeling that I thought I pushed so deep in my heart that it wouldn’t reach the surface again, but it was here. It pushed through the melancholy atmosphere until it was buzzing in the pit of my stomach and vibrating on the tips of my fingers. I glanced at Zayn through my peripherals and instantly wished I hadn’t. This feeling was like static and no matter how much I prayed for it to go away it never did. I felt bad for feeling this way in the mist of a crisis, especially while Harry sat in the back of the car suppressing heavy tears and trying desperately to keep his breathing steady even though I could hear him. I didn’t even have to turn around to know how red his face was and how tired his eyes looked. I knew and as I looked in the overhead mirror my suspicions was confirmed. He was a mess. He wasn’t sitting still. He kept twiddling his thumbs, fixing his hair, and looking out of the window at everything to keep himself busy. I knew he would be this way until we got to the party. So I can say that I was ecstatic when thirty minutes later we were pulling down a deserted street and Zayn was saying the only thing he had spoken since before we got in the car. I looked to him as we drove.

 

***3:35 AM**

 

“There’s a house at the end. That’s where Louis is.” Zayn said turning his attention back to the road. It was dark and surrounded by trees. The only lights that came were from my car and the moonlight, which wasn’t enough. I could see why they would have parties out here because who would come all the way out here to stop it? I wouldn’t because you would probably get lost just trying to find it. Zayn however, even though surrounded by blackness, moved confidently down the rode. He slowed down when memorized bumps came up. He sped up when the rode was smooth and swerved when the rode became too rough and it was all from memory. I could tell because he didn’t hesitate. He just knew.

 

We continued to drive down the road although Zayn was slowing down. I looked at the night around us and saw nothing, but trees, road, and sky. There was no indication as to why he was decelerating until I looked to the right and saw a opening between the trees. It was a grassy path that was laid by the many cars being driven on it countless times. It was then that I realized we were nearing the party. I couldn’t see the house yet, but I could see the thinning out of trees as we drove down the path. The more we drove and the thinner the trees got the more cars I began to see lined up on the side of the road. My eyes widened with curiosity and confusion. I had envisioned the party to be in a small crowded house like New Years Eve, but judging from the amount of cars I was now seeing the place had to be huge. I looked a few feet ahead of us and saw a clearing. When we drove into it my eyes widened not with curiosity, but with wonder. We were staring at a massive house and not only was this house huge, but it was a mansion. It wasn’t new though judging from the amount of weeds visible even from the car and the few shattered windows. I could tell it had been abandoned, but even with that knowledge I was stunned even more to see flashing lights like someone was still living there and music being played loudly. I could hear it even from the car as Zayn drove around the house searching for a parking space. He found one eventually and parked. He leaned back in his seat with the key still in the ignition and his hand on the steering wheel. He let out a breath and took the keys out turning toward the back to look at Harry who had been looking outside, but turned to face toward Zayn when he saw him.

 

***3:40 AM**

 

“This is it.” Zayn said. “The party that Louis was suppose to be going too–” Before Zayn could even finish Harry had his hand on the door and was opening it up, but before he could get out Zayn grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. “Harry just listen for a minute.”

“But Louis’–”

“Harry I know, but you need to just–would I be asking too much if I said to wait in the car?” Zayn said. Harry just looked at him silently giving him an answered. _No._ Zayn let out a sigh. He looked down and then back up at Harry. “I just–I don’t know what you and him have going on, but I know how he is and I don’t want you to g–”

“I’m a big boy Zayn. I can handle myself.”

Zayn nodded his head in understanding. “I know just stick close to me then.” Zayn looked to me. “Both of you because it’s a lot of people and just.” He let out a long breath. “Stay close.” We nodded our heads and then got out of the car. We walked around the circle driveway and up the long stone steps. As we neared the top I looked at Harry and he was a mess. His fingers were still twitching, his hair looked rougher than normal, and his eyes looked so puffy and red like if he was to hear Louis scream right now he might break the door down and cry trying to get to him all at the same time. Thankfully that didn’t happen and as we got to the door Zayn looked at us one more time uttering, _stay close,_ then we walked inside.

 

It was dark and loud as we entered. The force of the music seemed to hit me like a gust of wind. I wanted to cover up my ears, but as more people seemed to appear I was forced to become Zayn’s shadow with my hand on his back. Strobe lights and neon lights flashed as music continued to vibrate through me. I knew now why Zayn had told us to stay close because if I thought there were a lot of people in the foyer well now that we entered the main room it was like an ocean. There were so many bodes that as we continued to walk it became harder to see. It seemed the sea of bodies were engulfing us like a wave. Without thinking I placed my hand in Zayn’s. It was only when he paused and looked at me that I realized what i’d done. I went to pull my hand away, but he just continued to hold mine. He didn’t let go and I was grateful because I began to relax despite my better judgment.

The music roared as we continued to weave through the crowd. It would get bit unbearable as we passed the DJ stand with it going down a couple notches once we passed. The people were thinning out as we neared the edge of this… whatever this was until we reached a break in the mass of bodies. I sighed in relief and looked beside me to make sure Harry was still there which he was. He was still fidgeting with his eyes darting in every direction as well flinching and unclenching his fist. He looked down at me and I smiled reassuringly. He smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes, but since neither did mine I couldn’t complain.

I turned my attention back to Zayn and looked at the scene in front of me. Where we were now wasn’t far from the main party, but it was still enough away that I didn’t feel the bass beating against my eardrums. I looked in front of me and Zayn was leading us to a group of people gathered around a large couch. They were all laughing and talking. I didn’t recognize any of them, but Zayn seemed too because as soon as we got close enough a girl with platinum blonde hair saw him and yelled his name.

“Zayn” The girl said rising from her seat and drunkenly came stumbling toward us.

She nearly tripped over her own feet as she walked, but she eventually made it. When she got too him she practically fell into Zayn’s arms though forcing him to let go of my hand in order to catch her. “I didn’t think you were coming baby.” She said words slurring. The girl reeked of alcohol. Zayn pulled her off of him and held her at arms length.

“Perrie not now. Have you seen Lou?” Zayn asked loudly.

Perrie seemed to ignore him or didn’t care because she let out a pout and went to try and kiss him, but he stopped her. “Why are you acting like this babe I thought you missed me?”

He rolled his eyes and let out sigh. “Look Perrie not now. Would you please tell me if you’ve seen Louis?”

She got angry this time and yanked her hands away stomping on the floor in front of her. “Fine. No I haven’t seen Louis.” She hissed at him. She went stomping away back into the main room and Zayn walked up the rest of the people still sitting on the couch.

“Have any of you seen Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Hey Malik I didn’t think you were coming. Your mate said you were too busy to come and now I see why.” The guy said. My heart began to beat a little faster as he looked at me, but Zayn wasn’t having any of it. I could tell he was growing irritated even though I was behind him.

“Nick please just tell me you’ve seen Louis?”

“I haven’t actually not since he first got here. You know how Louis is he doesn’t stay in one place for too long.”

Zayn let out a strong breath as his fist began to ball up beside him. I looked back at Harry and he was the same way except instead of anger it was worry. I could see it all in his face. I could hear it all in his voice too as he spoke walking up the couch.

“How about Niall? Have any of you seen Niall?”

Nick turned and looked at Harry giving him a once over before he answered. “Who’s Niall?”

“He’s Irish. He has blonde hair. He–”

“Oh you mean the little leprechaun. Yeah I’ve seen him. He went running toward the stairs a while ago. Don’t know what for.”

“Louis.” Harry said under his breath before grabbing Zayn and turning him around.

“The last thing I heard from Niall is he was calling after Louis like he was doing something he shouldn’t be then we hung up the phone. What’s going on Zayn? What’s ha–” Harry said breathing uncontrollably and Zayn grabbed him. He pulled him to his chest and held him there until Harry relaxed. When he was he let him go and began to talk.

“Remember what I said?” Zayn said and Harry nodded. “Just stay close and just don’t–whatever you see don’t do anything. Let me handle it. Promise?” Harry nodded his head, but Zayn shook his in protest. “No I need to hear you say it. Do you promise?”

Harry cleared his throat. “I promise.” Zayn looked to me and I said the same thing.

*** 3:50 AM**

We left from where we were and walked past the living area until we turned a corner and entered a clear part of the house. I didn’t see where we were going, but as I looked harder I saw stairs in the distance. We neared them and before we began walking up Zayn grabbed my hand again. We started up the stairs and in no time we were at the top. I looked around and other than a few people it was empty. I didn’t know which way we were going to go until we all started to hear pounding in the distance over the sound of music.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Zayn looked around. “ I don’t know.”

He began walking toward the noise. We walked down a long hallway passing room after room. The further we walked the louder the sound became. We turned a corner and saw Niall and the source of the pounding. It was Niall throwing his body up against a door and judging from the noise he wasn’t successful. When we saw him we all ran up to him. He stopped and began talking frantically.

“Louis…He’s…the door…I can’t get it open.” Niall said throwing himself up against it again.

“Niall you need to calm down what is going on?” Harry said voice breaking. “What’s wrong with Louis?”

“He’s in there.” Niall said.

“How long has he been in there?” Zayn said nearing the door now.

Niall cleared his throat and wiped away tears from his eyes. _Why was he crying?_

“Almost an hour. I can’t get the fuckin door open.” Niall said throwing his hand at the door.

Zayn nodded his head and let go of my hand. He backed up away from the door all the way to the wall. I looked at him and he had something in his eyes. It was a mixture of emotion, but overall it was determination.

“Are you?” I asked even though I could clearly tell. He ignored me though and spoke.

“Niall. Harry. Help me get this door open.” He said and they nodded their heads and backed up to the wall. They all braced themselves for what they were about to do. “Liam.” Zayn said before they took off. “Stay back please.”

I nodded my head because I had no intention of doing anything. I was too shocked too. So I watched them as Zayn counted them down. When they got to three they all ran at the door with every bit of strength they had and it finally flew open. I ran to the door when it did and for a few short yet long seconds we stood stunned at the scene in front of us.

The room was dark, but with the light from the moon showing through the window it was easy for us to see everything. I was shocked and appalled as I looked at Louis’ limp body on the bed, but he wasn’t alone. There were two huge guys in there with him. They were both naked as was Louis and they were both fucking his unconscious body as if he were awake. One of the boys was big with broad shoulders and pale skin. He was between Louis’ legs. He was holding his waist up as he pounded relentlessly into Louis’ body. Louis’ legs were completely limp beside the boy so there was no question if this was consensual. The other boy was at Louis’ head and he was leaned over him fucking his dick in and out of Louis’ mouth. He had a long tattoo running down his arms that had such a grip on Louis’ head that I knew when he woke up it would be tender. I don’t know how long we stood there unable to move from the site in front of us, but whether it was minutes or seconds didn’t matter because something happened and instantly it all clicked. It was like we were brought out of the daze and to the surface.

The rest of it seemed to happen in a blur. The guy with the tattoo that was fucking into Louis’ mouth noticed us first and jumped up off of the bed backing up into the wall in shock. The other boy who was fucking into Louis’ arse didn’t let up until Zayn’s fist came crashing down on him and they were on the floor fist flying as words were being exchanged. I didn’t know what happened first or even how it happened, but when I looked up from where I had been looking at Zayn Niall was pounding into the other guy who wasn’t really fighting more than he was shielding himself from the Irishman’s blows. I looked away from Niall and at Harry who was still frozen beside me. It was like he was in a trance except his eyes were red and his fist were balling up. His chest was heaving as he just stood there not doing a thing. He was listening to Zayn and I was happy that he was because something about the look on his face said that if he had been the one fighting the guy on the floor he would do some serious damage. Finally I looked away from Harry to see Niall chasing the other boy out of the room. Niall stopped when the boy ran out of the door. After that we all turned toward Zayn who was still pounding into the boy with no abandon although now his body too lay limp. It took me all of zero seconds to find myself across the room yanking Zayn off of him. He didn’t protest, but simply rose letting me ease him off of the boy until he stood up on his own and fixed himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and then let out a breath.

Harry was still fixed on Louis when I looked back at him. His fists were no longer clenched though and his red eyes were back down to a pale green. His anger was fading, but something else replaced it. I could see it is his wide eyes that continued to stare down on Louis. All he wanted to do was cover him up and shield him from it all even though I knew he couldn’t, but I also knew it wouldn’t stop him from trying. It was in Harry’s nature, but as I looked my own questions began to arise. I didn’t understand how or why this happened? Why did Louis have all the scars that were very visible from the light of the moon? Was this a regular thing at parties? I didn’t understand nor did I grasp what Harry felt for him. I had so many questions for Zayn, Harry, Louis, and even Niall. I knew none of that would be answered anytime soon if ever though. So I looked back toward Zayn who was calm now. He looked past me at Harry and nodded his head and Harry began to move toward the side of the bed. He walked slowly as if one wrong step would wake him or as if one wrong move would shatter him like he was made of glass. When he got there he just stood there looking at him for a minute. His expression was unreadable. We didn’t say` anything as we watched him. I think we didn’t know how to react.

“Help me find his clothes?” Harry finally said.

We nodded our heads and began scanning the floor for Louis’ clothes. Harry looked on the ground beside him and grabbed Louis’ jean jacket and laid it on the bed above his head. Niall found his shoes by the door and Zayn found his pants on the other side of the bed. I was still looking for Louis’ shirt after everyone else finished so Niall joined me in the search although it didn’t seem like it was getting anywhere.  

“Did you look under the bed?” Zayn asked.

“We’ve looked everywhere it’s not here. Must have got it off em before they made it to the room.” Niall said getting off of the floor.  

I let out a sigh and stood up from where I had been crouched on the floor and walked back to the bed.

“He can just have mine.” Harry said pulling his t-shirt off. I knew it would be big, but I also knew Harry wouldn’t care in the least.

So we didn’t say anything as he began maneuvering his shirt over Louis’ head and onto his body. Zayn didn’t wait for instruction either, but simply began pulling on Louis’ pants with the help of Niall and me. When we were done Harry picked Louis up effortlessly and carried him out in his arms bridal style.

***4:15 AM**

It was quiet when we got in the car and pulled away from the party heading home. No one said anything we all just wordlessly got in the car and drove off. It was only then with the crisis now essentially averted did I allow myself to feel the drowsiness that I had been suppressing thus far. I leaned my head against the window as Zayn drove down the dark road letting the night pull me in. I didn’t go to sleep however I did float on the coast of almost sleep, but with the nights events still in my mind I couldn’t close my eyes. As I leaned my head against the glass I could see Harry and Niall in the backseat through the mirror. Harry had Louis’ head in his lap and Louis’ legs were in Niall’s. Harry gently stroked his hair drifting in and out of sleep as the drive went on, but never fully going. Niall however was sleep. It didn’t take long for him to go and once we got to the main road with still a bit of driving to do it took no time for sleep to overcome him. The only one wide-awake out of all of this was Zayn. His eyes hadn’t drifted or gotten heavy. He seemed just as alert as he had when he initially began driving. I wondered why that was? It brought back an earlier question to mind. Was this a regular thing? Was it habit for Louis to get himself in a mess that Zayn would eventually have to get him out of or was this the first time? A part of me wanted to know, but a bigger part said that if I knew the truth I might not like it so I let the idea slip from my mind and watched the night pass. I watched as empty forest turned back into tall buildings and city lights. It was still dark outside, but I knew it was early morning because it had taken us an hour to get from Zayn’s house to the party so I knew by the time we got back to Zayn’s it would be really early. It would be early then I wanted to think about so I decided to let that slip from my mind too. It didn’t take long though for me to figure it out because right as I began to allow sleep to take me over we began slowing down in front of Zayn and Louis’ flat.

***5:05 AM**

Zayn turned off the car and turned around in his seat. I did the same and saw Harry rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his curly hair. I looked to Niall and he was still sleep, but when Louis–Louis moved. Louis moved in Harry’s lap trying to get more comfortable, but didn’t wake up although he did wake Niall. How long had he been conscious? Niall stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, but didn’t say thing. I guess he was too tired too.

“Harry help me get him in the house yeah?” Zayn said.

“Okay.” Harry nodded and opened the door.

***Harry’s POV**

I pulled Louis into my arms as I slowly got out of the car. I cradled him against my bare chest and he stirred a bit trying to grip onto my shirt, but couldn’t since he had it on. He didn’t wake up, but he simply slipped his hands between his thighs. He didn’t even wince like I half expected him too. After everything that he had been through tonight it didn’t surprised me that he was still tired. I would probably sleep for a thousand years after that. If not from drowsiness then from the memory of what happened. Would Louis even remember? Why was he unconscious? I didn’t have an answer for any of those as we rode the elevator up to their flat.

The lift dinged and Zayn opened up the door and we stepped into their flat. Zayn walked in front of me. He took off the jacket he had on and threw it on the counter as he passed it. He slipped off his shoes not missing a beat and stretched before turning around and looking at me.

“You can lay him down. I’ve got it from here.” Zayn said walking past their beds and down a hallway. He disappeared and when he came back he had a large blanket. He also had on sweats and no shirt.

I laid Louis down gently as Zayn came back and covered him up. Louis drew into himself like a small child and I rose from the bed ready to walk out.

“Thanks.” Zayn said as I neared the lift. He was in the kitchen putting on a pot of tea when I looked back at him.

“No problem.”

____

As I made it back down to the car Niall was still in the backseat although now he was completely sprawled out and Liam was in the drivers seat. I shivered a bit as the cool morning air surrounded me. I got into the car and closed the door. I leaned my head against the window putting my arms around my body to make it warmer. Liam saw this and turned on the heat.

“Thanks.” I said relaxing into.

Liam started up the car and began to drive away. He had driven for a couple minutes when I saw him look back at Niall through the overhead mirror.

“Niall’s coming to ours. We’re all too tired to drive any further.”

“Okay.” I said and continued to sit there drifting in and out of sleep until twenty minutes later we were pulling up in front of our flat.

***5:25 AM**

“Niall wake up we’re here.” Liam said turning off the car.

Niall slowly got up and followed us into our house. Liam threw his keys on the counter as soon as we entered. He showed Niall to our guest room as I walked silently to my room and closed the door. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and try to not think about what I had seen tonight. So I took off the rest of my clothes, put my phone on the nightstand, and went to sleep.

*** 7:00 AM**

_Marimba begins playing (a.k.a. Harry’s alarm)_

I huffed out a breath as I tried to force my eyes open. It was hard though because it was as if I had just taken Benadryl or the type of pain medication that the doctor prescribes you that when it starts to work you get this feeling like an unknown presence has settled on your body willing you to go to sleep and no matter how hard you fight it you eventually give in because the feeling is too strong. That is the feeling I was getting now. It was a weird feeling because I hadn’t felt it since the one time I broke my arm tripping down my stairs and I had to take very strong pain medication. I ached with the feeling of no rest. Staying up as late as I had last night was getting to me and the sound of my alarm wasn’t helping.

_Marimba plays again_

I forced my eyes open and stretched trying to kick start my energy although I knew it wasn’t happening. It was just one of those days. I turned over and reached toward my nightstand forcing my eyes open enough so that they might not slip closed before I had time to turn off my alarm. It was proving a chore because my eyes felt like someone was pulling them shut, my arms felt like logs, and my body was aching for another hour or two of sleep.

_Marimba plays again_

I reached my arm out grabbing my phone as the tone began to play again. If there was one thing I hated more than waking up it was this alarm so I hurriedly turned it off. I didn’t even bother putting it back on the night stand I just threw it somewhere near the top of the bed, pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep.

***8:00 AM**

_ring ring ring ring ring_

My eyes shot open as my phone began to ring directly in my ear. Truthfully it scared the shit out of me. I let out a groan and answered it barely opening my eyes.

“Hello,” I said voice husky with sleep.

“Whoa I never thought I’d see the day that my little bro skipped school.”

It was Gemma. I let out a sigh, “What are…” My words became slurred as sleep tried to pull me back under so I sat up in bed and forced my eyes open to an unnatural width. “…What are you talking about?” I finally finished.

“Harry its 8 o clock.”

“No it’s not it’s–” I pulled the phone away from ear and looked at the time. “Fuck.” I said looking at the time. I couldn’t believe it was eight it was just seven. Ugh, “Bye Gemma.” I said as I hung up the phone to her laughter.

I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed nearly tripping as I opened the door. It was so cold as I ran down my hallway, threw the kitchen, down Liam’s hallway, and into his bedroom. I couldn’t bring myself to care because I hadn’t missed a day of school since the one time in year 3 when I got sick and my parents made me stay home. I wasn’t going to mess up my record any further.

“Liam Wake up.” I said as I yanked Liam’s covers off of him. He instantly curled into a little ball at the temperature change, but I couldn’t have that we were already late. “Liam get up it’s 8 o clock and we’re gonna be late for school.” I said kicking the side of his bed.

Liam groaned and stretched slowly. I knew if I was still feeling the pull of sleep then he would be too. He rolled over and began to open his eyes only to close them again and fall right back asleep.

“Liiiiaaaaammm” I said impatiently.

He let out a sigh and raised his face up slowly meeting mine. “This ought to be very important?”

“We’re gonna be late for school.”

“What time is it?”

I grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked. “8:07 now.”

His eyes widened with shock as he shook his head. “Shit.”

____

 _Why did I even come to school?_ I thought to myself.

I groaned as I laid my head flat against the table. My body still ached with that unnatural heaviness and my curls smashed under the weight of it all. Liam did the same although I knew he wouldn’t go to sleep. He was too much of an over achiever. I was too, but today I would make an exception. Plus I had the uncanny ability to fall asleep any where no matter where it was. I can remember when I was little I fell asleep in the middle of eating. I literally went to take a bite and next thing I know I was being woken up with the fork still in my hand. My sister laughed at me and my parents scolded her. They carried me up to my bed and put me to sleep. I think I was gone before my head hit the pillow. So that’s the reason we sat in the far back of the library instead of at our usual table. We knew the chances of us actually using this as a study hall today were slim. I was happy it was Friday.

**Liam’s POV**

I couldn’t get it out of my mind, any of it. What I saw last night just…It was unreal and even the heaviness of sleep couldn’t wash that memory away. The way Louis had lain there helpless yet somehow he seemed content like this was a normal thing. That was the scariest part because unlike Harry I’m not in love with Louis so I wasn’t blind too the darkness that seemed to envelope him. I just can’t wrap my hand around happened to make him this way. He willingly put himself in a position to be violated by two strangers and no matter what Louis may have done and even I know he isn’t a saint, but no one deserves what he got last night. Not even Louis. And that scar. Where had it come from? It was very forced and long like it may have been an accident at first, but whoever did it didn’t care and made it worse. It sort of helped me to understand what Zayn had said and felt. I saw it all last night. He had worn it on himself all night. He didn’t I saw, but I did. I saw when he would sneak a worried glance at Harry while we were driving or the way he looked at Harry the entire time we were in the room and Harry was hovering over Louis like only Harry could. It was in his eyes the confusion, the worry, and the sadness like he knew how things would turn out. It reminded me of the look he had on his face before we even left when Harry had broken down in front of him. It was like he just wanted to protect Harry from Louis. At the time I hadn’t understood why because although I wasn’t exactly excited about Harry’s obvious feeling toward Louis it is one thing me thinking that, but when the lads own mate thinks the same thing. I didn’t understand until we got to the party and I saw him. I understood in that moment although I know that Harry didn’t and I’m worried for him. I know I won’t be able to keep away so I will just have to sit back and watch it all unfold and hopefully Harry will be able to pick himself back up when it all inevitably goes to shit.

I know I should be happy for him, but there is just something about last night that doesn’t… I just don’t understand.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_

The bell began to ring and I groaned standing up in my seat. Harry still had his head in his hands showing no signs of moving. I let out a sigh and ruffled his curls a bit.

“Haz get up.” I said softly.

He let out a groan and stretched getting up. His eyes had enormous bags under them and his eyes were slightly pink. His curls were a bit flatten in the front, but as if he read my mind he ruffled them before we left out the library going our separate ways.

____

“Alright class we’re still studying football so get dressed and meet me at the pitch in 10.”

The gym teacher left heading toward the pitch and I turned toward my locker opening it and grabbing my clothes. I really didn’t feel like playing today. Maybe I could say my head still hurt a bit from when I got hit because playing today was not going to be a thing.

I grabbed my gym shirt and sat it down beside me tugging off my shirt and throwing it in my locker. I turned to grab my gym shirt and froze. Zayn had his back turned and no shirt on. I could see the small tattoo between his shoulder blades. It looked beautiful on his olive skin. I watched as his muscles flexed as he pulled his gym shirt on and threw the other in his locker before closing it and walking out without even a backward glance. I looked at the place where he had been for a while before finally snapping out of it. I finished getting dressed and walked out to the pitch.

“Alright everyone lets go. Two teams. Split up.”

I heard our gym teacher shout as I walked onto the pitch. I made no effort to even participate. I just walked over to the bleachers and sat down ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone.

The game started and I looked although I wasn’t really paying any attention. I was looking for someone else, for _him._ I found him when I turned my head and saw him lying down at the top bleachers with a fag in his hand and smoke being blown out of his mouth. Instantly I felt a tingling in my stomach. I didn’t particularly like smoking, but Zayn made it look soo…. He just made it look not so bad. I turned my head around and my foot began to tap anxiously. I knew what I was going to do, but was I going to do it. I sat there having an internal debate for about 5 minutes before I gave up. I got up from my seat and walked up the few bleachers until I was sitting next to Zayn’s head. He had his eyes closed and he was blowing out a bit of smoke. When the smoke was gone he let a sigh, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“What do you want Liam?” Zayn said eyes still closed. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and took a puff before blowing it out gain.

“I…Uh…About last night?”

“What about it?”

I looked down at him and began tapping my fingers nervously. “Is Louis okay?”

“He will be.” He said matter-of-fact.

I nodded my head even though he couldn’t see it and sat there. I knew what I really wanted to ask, but I didn’t know how. Zayn seemed to pick up on this and he let out a sigh taking one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it somewhere and sitting up. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“What do you from me?” Zayn said voice hard.

“I… last night…you and I…I just…” My voice faded off. What was I even trying to say?

Zayn rubbed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t be with you Liam. It’s not good. I’m not good. I think you saw that from last night.”

I looked at him. “Last night I saw someone save there best friend. That doesn’t look bad too me.” I said defensively.

“You saw the type of people we hang out with. You saw the things we do and its not good Liam. If we were last night wouldn’t have happened. Look at Louis and what it did to Harry. Do you seriously want that?”

I stayed silent because I couldn’t say anything. I had no words.

“Exactly.” Zayn continued. “You don’t think I’m bad. Well newsflash I am and the only thing I’ll do is hurt you. It’s all I’m good for. It’s what I do so you and Harry need to do Louis and me a favor and don’t. Just forget last night and forget we ever met. Honestly that would be the best thing that ever happened to you. You’ve done it before. You can do it again.”

Zayn stood up and walked down the bleachers. He turned and walked back toward the school.

The teacher blew his whistle for the end of class and I stood up and walked back toward the lockers. When I got there Zayn was already dressed and gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
